In the ties of Sin
by MilagrosRose
Summary: They knew that the world was in their hands and without them this fight would be for naught. But... In the end, they were still individuals who had needs, wants, and a desire to fulfill them.
1. Chapter 1

Roze's corner: Hello all ^_^ Hope your new year has started off well and you guys are all in good health and have happy blessings alll around. The story I am about to write is based off the seven sins that we know of and focuses on the five heroes and the ds, friends and allies are all included. Some of these will be crack parings and what not but I am trying to focus on the aspect of what they would feel being the only ones to stand up to the Black Mage in that time period. So without adieu, please enjoy...

Overview: They dared to face him, took the burden upon their shoulders and fought back against the take over of the world. But divided, they were still individuals who felt love, exuded hate, treasures, seek revenge, took pride in their rank, wanted company. And despite the world depending on them, they needed to first figure out how to depend on themselves and each other.

* * *

In the depth of the night

It should come as a surprise to some... Me, the queen of the elves here with a human. My race has long allied ourselves with the frail beings long before I met the people I fight along side. Our causes the same but the motives different from one another. A warrior who seeks to defend her village and whats most precious, a mage who is spiritually linked to the king of dragons, a light mage who is fighting to preserve the life force. They all come for just reasons, and then... There's him.

"Is there something wrong my dear queen?"

"No, not at all."

He came in the cloak of night to our dragon master, not a word said but sometimes that's all it takes to prove your motives. And his were way less than savory.

"Are you sure my dear queen? You seem quite...tense."

Peering into his deep blue eyes, while most women would fall like a sucker for their "innocence", I knew he was FAR from the word. "I am fine."

"If you say so."

Sighing, I wondered why I was in his company tonight. He sought revenge while the rest of us were here for a worthy cause.

"I just hope your not lying to me."

Lying loosely in silk sheets, I reveled in them, feeling so nice against my skin instead of the hard ground. I came tonight for reasons that are still murky in my own mind. Clad in nothing but a night gown that stopped mid thigh, I brought no weapons though I felt that I should. He greeted me at first with pants that were a little too snug for me and a open night shirt. "I am not lying." Now we were laying side by side, his shirt removed and my hands tracing the contours of his body.

"Well I should hope not, you are the queen of the elves and it would look bad if you were telling a lie to an ally."

I gave him a cold glare which he gave me a cocky smirk back in return. Sighing, I turned to the mirror above the bed we were in. In another time we could've been lovers, gave ourselves to the night and putting on a facade for the day time. Even now...

"What are you thinking?"

I didn't look up at him. He didn't deserve to know what inner turmoil he was putting me through. He was a thief, he stole from many even if they deserved it and only joined us for selfish reasons. "Nothing."

"..."

You stay silent, the only indication of your sign of life was the motion of your chest going up and down steadily under my hand.

"Mercedes."

Your voice was a sickening sweetness. Instead of ignoring it, I gazed up at you, blue meeting blue head on. I didn't know why you called my name or why I responded, but it just felt right.

"..."

My eyes fluttered shut... I hate you.

"So your scalp is another weak spot."

I heard you chuckle and I wished right there and then to run out this room and never come back to you... But instead I'm still here and at the mercy of that sinful touch. Goose bumps rose on my skin as your breath tickled my neck, since when did you get so close?

"Your body betrays you."

It does... It's so treacherous. "Stop..." Your hand ceased its ministrations and for a second I wished those words hadn't let my lips... Too late now. "Just no..." Un-tangling myself from you, I turned my back to you so you couldn't see how confused and exposed I was.

"Mercedes..."

Your voice changed tones now, it was smooth, cascading like cool water. You wanted me to come back. "No."

"Mercedes."

"Cut it out."

"You want to."

"No I don't." 'Yes you do.' Shut up conscious.

"Your a really bad liar."

The moment went by in a blur but next thing I see is me looking down at you, my hands on either side of your head and I'm in your lap. My eyes searched yours for an answer to why we were doing this. Why am I here? Why haven't you stolen anything from me of value? Why are we thinking so much about it?

"... You need to let go... Stop putting up this front..."

Your hands are cold and they start chipping away at my barrier.

"This is not some diplomatic talk, this is war."

They come up my thighs and under the night gown, I should stop you but I don't.

"Were all scared of death here, not just you..."

They stop briefly at the junction.

"Let yourself go Mercedes..."

They start up again, going higher...

"Be a individual for once..."

And higher...

"Show a little courage, a little fun, a little anger, sadness, bare your soul to me..."

It was too hot now, I needed to come undone.

"For one night..."

Fabric shifted.

"Let me take away everything hurting you."

I started to feel lighter...

"Open up to me..."

And lighter...

"Let me show you what life is like..."

I'm light.

"Bare all to me Mercedes."

Sitting here with nothing but panties on, both of our eyes were dazed over and we both know that we can't go back once this happens.

"Come."

"Phantom." For the first time tonight I say your name, and as our lips crash together I know it wont be the last time.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this turned out better than I thought! Hope you guys like it! R&R and leave comments on how I can make it better.


	2. Chapter 2

Roze's corner: Hello all ^_^ Hope your new year has started off well and you guys are all in good health and have happy blessings alll around. The story I am about to write is based off the seven sins that we know of and focuses on the five heroes and the ds, friends and allies are all included. Some of these will be crack parings and what not but I am trying to focus on the aspect of what they would feel being the only ones to stand up to the Black Mage in that time period. So without adieu, please enjoy...

Overview: They dared to face him, took the burden upon their shoulders and fought back against the take over of the world. But divided, they were still individuals who felt love, exuded hate, treasures, seek revenge, took pride in their rank, wanted company. And despite the world depending on them, they needed to first figure out how to depend on themselves and each other.

* * *

Ties of fate

"Nice work today guys."

Everyone muttered a thanks at Freud, too tired to give a proper one. Even me, the warrior who was known for boundless energy gave a half heart salute as I trudged off to my tent. Another day of battling for the world, destroying minions and taking back the continent a small step at a time.

"Aran, you okay?"

"Yeah." Turning to Luminous, the light mage gave me a look over once and made a face. "What?"

"Nothing."

And he left it like that, just that word in the air as he left. "Asshole." I will never get him, he sees the world so black and white.

"Aran! There you are!"

"Oh?" Turning around, I saw Mercedes running up to me. "Hey there."

"Freud was looking for you."

"He was?" Running my hand through my locks, I had no idea why out of all people that Freud would want to see me. In battle we were a good team but when out of it we had nothing to talk about really. I was focused on getting stronger for the battle and he was with Afrien working on more spells.

"Yes, hurry up girl! Dinner is almost done and it's not proper to have such conversations while eating."

Oh Mercedes, despite this being war you still act like nothing is wrong. "Alright, alright, I'm moving."

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Walking into the clearing, despite fighting along side him, Afrien's imposing size still shook me to the core.

"Yes, please sit."

He patted a seat near him, and with hesitance did I sit near him. I didn't turn to face him at all, not sure what this whole meeting was about.

"How are you?"

"I am fine, and yourself and Afrien?"

"Well I am fine."

_**"As am I."**_

"That is... good." I did not know what to say, at times like this I am envious of how the others have so much in common with him compared to me. Mercedes and Freud could go on for hours about how the plans for battle should go and diplomatic stuff. Luminous and him are both magic users so their passion lies within there. Even Phantom! The most conniving one out of us has more in common than me and him do.

"The battle today went well."

"It did didn't it?"

"Yes, it did."

"And tonight is very lovely."

"Yes, it is." 'Why did you call me here? Why are you calm? Why? Why? Why?'

"So, I'm assuming your wondering why I asked you to see me."

Damn you and your inquisitive mind, I want to know whats going on up in there. "Am I really... That readable?"

"No, but you know as well as I do that we talk very little out of battle and have nothing in common. I thought I change that."

I finally turned to him, and he was looking at me dead straight in my eyes... It was like he could see into my soul, and I hated it. "What do you want to change?"

"How we stand."

"Pardon?"

"Us. We are just merely acquaintances and I would like to be friends."

Envy is a nasty little bug, it changes the greatest of people into seekers and destroyers. And right now it was seeking to penetrate Freud's mind and see what made him tick, what made him so comfortable and likable, wanting to grab and latch onto that essence which was Freud himself. "Friends?"

"Yes."

His smile is so off putting... In these times, the most you see is a smirk on the faces that held dirty lies and wouldn't hesitate to stab you in the back. But his, his is so genuine and pure, like a ray of sunshine through darkened clouds. "Friends..." Back in my village I was held so high up after it was proven that I was connected with Maha. Everyone was afraid to do anything around me, they treated me like some kind of ... god. And their children were instructed to treat me like i was some sort of statue. I couldn't even play with them, lest i get their poor souls into trouble. I was trained constantly under the best mentors and received the best education offered. So many rifts were formed because of what the elders did to me. And when it was time for me to leave to help the others in the battle against the black mage, they sent me off with gold, hand woven blankets of strong and thick fabric for the cold weather. And it wasn't from the kindness of their heart, it was to make sure that I knew, that their survival rested on my shoulders.

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-No." He wasn't convinced and neither was Afrien.

"Look Aran... I..."

"Why... are you so friendly?"

"Pardon?"

"Why, in this time, this day, no one is that kind. And then you, you show up and just rays of sunshine appear. No one, is that kind." I turned and looked up at the night sky, its black beauty dotted with the stars. 'Why can't I be like that?'

"Aran..."

"Your just this shining... enigma to me! You get along wonderfully with everyone you meet. It's just not possible... It's just not."

"..."

"Thanks but no thanks, no one has ever been this kind to me." Getting up, I couldn't face either one of them. Walking towards the forest clearing, something shifted in the background.

"Aran... Aran... Aran stop."

"Why?"

"You want Afrien to make you? Don't think we don't see the uneasiness in your eyes when your not fighting along side us."

Stopping, I turned back to face Freud who had risen from his seat and started to approach me.

"It doesn't take a genius to see that your childhood wasn't a fun one. A young girl, chosen by the blessed spirit and forced to train endlessly and study from ancient texts."

He grabbed my hand and began to lead me back to our seat.

"No one to talk to, no one to share any intimate thoughts with, no one to hold and comfort you."

He sat me down before kneeling in front of me and clasping both my hands within his.

"I want to be the first friend who can ease the stress up off of you, just cause this is war doesn't mean friendships can't develop."

He was so kind... So sincere... I wanted to be like that, to be kind instead of insecure, to be so sincere instead of lying to cover up my faults.

"So, wanna give it a shot?"

"Freud..." This is the first time someone has ever been so kind to me... I want that kindness. "Yes."

"Great!"

I smiled as his own smile broke out on his face, it was sorta cute in a dopey kind of way. And as he started stammered on about what we would do together, I thought about how I could steal his kindness away and make it all mine.

* * *

A/N: In case you didn't realize or wasnt sure this is the female aran in the gms version. I believe kms is switching back to the male aran, not sure yet. As for the story line on her, we dont know where she came from or how they treated her so I winged it.


	3. Chapter 3

Roze's corner: Hello all ^_^ Hope your new year has started off well and you guys are all in good health and have happy blessings alll around. The story I am about to write is based off the seven sins that we know of and focuses on the five heroes and the ds, friends and allies are all included. Some of these will be crack parings and what not but I am trying to focus on the aspect of what they would feel being the only ones to stand up to the Black Mage in that time period. So without adieu, please enjoy...

Overview: They dared to face him, took the burden upon their shoulders and fought back against the take over of the world. But divided, they were still individuals who felt love, exuded hate, treasures, seek revenge, took pride in their rank, wanted company. And despite the world depending on them, they needed to first figure out how to depend on themselves and each other.

* * *

Complications of physical & magical proportions

Formulas spread out, various spells and potions littered across my desk, encyclopedias, dictionaries, all at my disposal. "Come on Luminous, there has to be a way to combat these transformations." My fingers thrummed against the large text I was reading on transformations and reversals. Since the dark days have began, more and more citizens both young and old, living and dead have fell to the black mage's influence. Some even began to warp and transform into monsters which made it hard press for our small group to fight. We don't know whose alive, whose dead, whose a minion and who could possibly be from a family. It was so frustrating to now have to worry about if were taking a human life, even more frustrating to not know whether they deserve it or not. Hearing a knock on my door, I called them in, my eyes not leaving the text they were on.

"Freud asked me to check up on you."

Looking up, my face twisted up at the occupant. "Phantom."

"Hey, I just came out of orders. If it was up to me I'd leave you here alone in this cluttered room."

"Well now you see that I am okay, now leave." I despised him with a burning passion and I still wonder why Freud let him into our small band in the first place.

"Fine with me, have fun starving to death."

He shut the door before a light orb could slam into him and possibly obliterate the stupid fool. Going back to reading, I was checking on dragon transformation dragons. "Damn, where are the sections for transformations by black magic?" Every book so far that I have read shows transformations by potions, joke spells, items that you could bring to someone in leafre who knew how to make you into a dragon and every other sort of possibility except black magic. "Dammit!"

"Luminous."

'Now what?' Looking up, I saw Aran poke her head in the door. "Yes?"

"Dinner, Freud would've told Phantom to bring it up but after the loud bang we heard..."

She didn't need to say the rest, it was quite clear that I made sure everyone knew not to send that asshole back to me. "Just put it on my desk."

"Okay..."

I wondered why she didn't place it down till I saw she was looking for a place to. Moving a few books around, she sat the tray down near me before pulling back and watching me study. "Yes?"

"Eat. You haven't in days because of studying and that's just from the books you have with us."

"Aran..."

"And I was instructed that if you don't eat willingly that I was to force you to. So! It's your choice Luminous."

In that sing song voice, I knew she wasn't kidding about force feeding me. Sighing, I placed my holder on the page I was reading and shut the book. Pulling the tray towards me, it wasn't a very fancy meal but it was better than what we have been eating on the run. Tasted delicious though and for once I was glad that someone made me eat, this food otherwise would have went to waste.

"Good. And while your at it, when your done you can bring the tray down and join us downstairs with the other guests."

"What?"

"Bye!"

That... My research... My hand slammed down on the book while the other one pinched the bridge of my nose. 'Damn them.'

* * *

"Lumi! My dear friend! Come join us!"

Scowling at Phantom, he knew what buttons just to push to get me upset. And he knew so well, just by that tell tale smirk on his face.

"My, my, you seem so tense. Come! Join us in the common room!"

He threw his arm around my shoulders and before I could throw his off I was being dragged into the main room.

"Look whose here!"

"Ah, Luminous, so nice to see you."

"The same Freud." Finally able to pry the thief's arm off my neck, I sent him a warning glare. For the next time he did it, I would break his arm in several places and wipe that smirk off his face.

"Take a seat."

Mercedes patted a chair next to her's and Aran's, and with reluctance I sat in between the two females, receiving glares from the other males in the room including Phantom himself. 'Well that's a perk.' Smiling at him, I tuned out the on going conversation in favor of sorting out my own thoughts. There was importance in figuring out how to save others from that wretched man instead of gossiping like children.

"So did you hear about the near by town?"

"No, what happened?"

"It was destroyed by the black mage's forces."

Over hearing the conversation, I side glanced at the two females gossiping in the corner. It appeared that no one had heard them yet save for me.

"That's so horrible."

"Yea, and whats worse is that those who weren't destroyed fighting against him were turned into Draco Dragons."

"Say what?"

"Yea, but I also heard that some of them joined willingly."

It infuriated me of how lightly they took this situation and instead of telling us, knowing that were here to help them, they keep it among themselves. Folding my hands, I looked around at the other occupants in the room. Children sat at Freud's feet, listening to bed time stories, as always Phantom was surrounded by females who were attracted to his looks, Mercedes and Aran chatted and giggled between themselves across me, their girl talk lost in all my thoughts.

"That's sickening, I hope that these adventurers destroy them."

"But what about the innocent ones? Not all of them were evil or weak heart as the fools who gave themselves in."

"Well then they will have to use discretion this time around."

"What do you mean this time around?"

"Well, from what I've heard, they just kill sometimes without restraint. I mean, I know they're trying to keep us safe but honestly!"

My hands which were once slack now gripped the arm rests in slowly rising anger. 'Easy Luminous.'

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes..."

"Well that doesn't sound very heroic at all! You would think that they would take their time and see which dragon attacks them and which holds back."

'Don't do it... Let them talk.'

"Well you think that we should tell the others? After all, they are getting free room and board and for what? Killing innocent..."

"You don't know half the story!" Jumping up, I drew the attention all on me but I didn't care. "You two!" Pointing at the females, they stopped talking and stared at me stunned. "You two are the worst kind of people! Gossiping about troubles that you have no idea about!"

"What are you..!?"

"I heard what you said about us! About the black mage and the other town!" That got the attention of the others. "How dare you... talk about us like that."

"Like ho-?"

Holding out my hand, I stopped Mercedes. "We don't use discretion when we fight? We don't take the time to try to save innocents who have been turned into those decrepit creatures? We just rush in, kill without restraint to save the town that were in from immediate danger?" My anger boiled over like the pot was on the fire right now. "Do you know how idiotic and stupid you two sound!? Good goddess! I never heard such blasphemy in my life!" Stomping my foot, I felt the light around me began to crackle. "Do you know how hard it is... To walk in the snow on an empty stomach? To sit huddling in tree trunks when its raining and there is little to no warmth because our supplies are to wet and drenched for us to receive any warmth from them? Nearly passing out from heat exhaustion and dehydration? You two broads have NO idea of what we do!" Everyone gasped when I said that.

"How dare you!"

"No! How dare you! Me and my companions are trying our best to save everyone that we can! Tell me this... Have you two ever seen a dead body of a baby that was torn in half? Or a mother lying in the ruins of her house... Throat slit open and her children crying over the corpse." The silence after that was so thick that you could have cut it with a knife. The others looked not at the occupants but random places in the room, their eyes glazed over with the knowledge of the horrors that they've seen. And neither of the two of them, especially the mouthy one who was bashing us, could say anything. The energy around me was crackling in anger, as if it was trying to slap sense into those two women. "If I ever hear you two say that we do not try to help those in trouble again..." I held up my hand and summoned a light orb in it, the sphere glowing bright and exuding tremendous energy. "This will be the last thing you see... Got it!?" They nodded. Not satisfied with the answer but not prepared to cause any structural damage, I went to the door and opened it. Going outside, I threw the orb high up in the air where it exploded and gave a light show. Re-entering, no one dared to utter a word to me as I stomped up the stairs, not even Phantom who took enjoyment in pissing me off. Slamming the door to the room I was in, I grabbed the nearest book to me and opened it, more than ever determined to figure out a reverse to this plague that was taking over rational thinking and my sanity.

* * *

A/N: Wow that was longer than I expected but it turned out great. And if your confused on which chapter that represents each sin just ask :) Some will be re-used as we go further in the story so if you have a possible paring and a sin that you like to see just either post a comment or inbox me. But remember! It has to be from the time period that the heroes, the ds, kaiser, etc were in. Have a nice day guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Roze's corner: Hello all ^_^ Hope your new year has started off well and you guys are all in good health and have happy blessings alll around. The story I am about to write is based off the seven sins that we know of and focuses on the five heroes and the ds, friends and allies are all included. Some of these will be crack parings and what not but I am trying to focus on the aspect of what they would feel being the only ones to stand up to the Black Mage in that time period. So without adieu, please enjoy...

A/N: Fyi, I hope you guys realize that you can ask questions about the story as well if your confused about it so dont hesitate to ask :3. As for the question on Mercedes, no my dear reader :) The nature of the story is to show how an individual is not exempted from personal feelings despite there being a war going on. So that means there will be F. AranxMercedes, AranxPhantom, the works. And later on in the story I'll switch it up so you may see Mercedesx F. Phantom or something like that *giggle*. Hope that clears up confusion, and if it doesnt dont hesitate to say so :D.

Overview: They dared to face him, took the burden upon their shoulders and fought back against the take over of the world. But divided, they were still individuals who felt love, exuded hate, treasures, seek revenge, took pride in their rank, wanted company. And despite the world depending on them, they needed to first figure out how to depend on themselves and each other.

* * *

Egotism

"Stand."

Rising from my position on the floor, I kept my head low as my liege spoke to me.

"You did well today, the first garrison of the temple has fallen and tomorrow the rest shall follow. Am I correct?"

"... Yes sir."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Bowing, I dare not turn my back to him as I exited. But once the doors were shut, I pressed my sweaty, blood scabbed cover back against one of the cool pillars of my liege's palace. Being out in battle all day was starting to take its toll on me, but I would not stand down. Weakness was the enemy and I will not be an enemy of the new world.

"Master!"

Before I could react, a sea of purple was right in my eyes. "Mastema!" I had to pry her off my waist and force her to stand still. I swear, for a demon who just hit adulthood you THINK they act mature. Thank god no one was in the corridor and the door to my master's chamber was closed or else there would be explaining to do. "Mastema..."

"Sorry about that, but I was so worried about you!"

I gave her a look.

"That fool Arkarium is spreading tall tales about you again."

Narrowing my eyes, I was going to deal with him immediately. I was not in the mood to deal with his bull shit, today was long and rough and I suffered more than one cut that needed to be treated manually. "Take me to him Mastema."

"But master..."

"I said now!" She cowered for a couple of seconds before walking down the hallway, I followed her close behind. I worked to get the rank that I am at and I refuse to let a jealous and bitter mage ruin that.

* * *

"So then I had to heal him before he passed out from exhaustion. Afterwards, he helped me land the final blow on Dodo and when it came to giving credit where credit was due, he stepped forward instantly and told the Black Mage that I! Arkarium! Did most of the work!"

"Oh really?" Leaning against the door frame, I sent the mage a dirty look before turning my gaze to the rest of the stupid occupants in the room. 'Mostly newbies.' "'Cause I remember the battle being differently with you running away. Afraid of getting hurt and letting your new equipment ruined by the battle." Standing up straight, I brushed off invisible dust, my outfit a clean one and the other one in the room being repaired by a servant. Walking into the room, I kept my head held high, letting everyone know they were beneath me, and that included Arkarium who was sending death glares at me.

"Why hello there dear friend. So nice of you to join us."

"Why thank you, and it is so nice of you to tell the 'story'." I put emphasis on that word as I walked over to my favorite seat in the common room, a dark scarlet ornate couch with plush cushions and big enough that I could stretch out on it. Getting into a comfortable position, I looked up at the 'former' favorite commander of the black mage and smirked. "So, I want to hear how this story ends, please continue Arkarium." I enjoyed the look of distaste on his face, it fed the growing hunger inside me to see him so broken.

* * *

"Well that was satisfying." Exiting the room, the embarrassment that I put that old fool through was just and well deserved. Smiling internally to myself, I wonder who else I could demean today since I was on a roll.

"Master?"

Looking over to my left, I saw Mastema approach me, her eyes low and hands folded in front of her. She looked like she just caused trouble. "Mastema?"

"... Dinner is served."

She looked like she had more to say me but when I saw the twins pass by I knew that it wasn't safe to talk. "Alright."

* * *

"So Arkarium... I heard about the talking you got from master today."

I snickered after Orchid said that, knowing that the reason his head nearly got lobbed off today had to do with the trouble got him in.

"Yes, well, it won't happen again."

"Oh I hope so." Smirking, I gave a teasing wave to the elderly man across from me. The others watching us like we were a marionette play on stage, the strings being pulled by a master puppeteer. I was not ashamed to flaunt that I was the Black Mage's favorite general and I was damn proud of it too. They say to have pride is a foolish thing because you become blinded by your own arrogance. But those fools did not have the insight that I did from years of harsh training and life long lessons that would leave my skin marred for the rest of my life.

"Damn you..."

"Arkarium, stop. You already got in trouble once today. Anymore indiscretions and your life will be ended swiftly."

Von Leon glared at the both of us harshly and I scoffed. He might be able to get away with that with Arkarium but I knew he wouldn't touch a hair on my head. The one time he seriously injured me in a sparring match, master nearly killed him.

"And don't think just because you may be favorite that you won't get hurt. Remember, pride will be your downfall."

Rolling my eyes, I pushed out my seat and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Mind yours Lotus." Walking out the room, the words that Leon said were still on my mind. 'Pheh, what does that old coot know? I will never let my pride get the best of me. Never...'

* * *

A/N: Ugh, this one was harder than expected X_X But the sin that it represents is in there so mission done and accomplished! Have a nice day guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Roze's corner: Hello all ^_^ Hope your new year has started off well and you guys are all in good health and have happy blessings alll around. The story I am about to write is based off the seven sins that we know of and focuses on the five heroes and the ds, friends and allies are all included. Some of these will be crack parings and what not but I am trying to focus on the aspect of what they would feel being the only ones to stand up to the Black Mage in that time period. So without adieu, please enjoy...

A/N: Crack paring ahoy! Dont shoot me please! Thank you also to the reader who pointed out my grammar mistakes lol. I love reviews like that, cause I'm going to be honest I don't always catch my little errors here and there. Hmmm...Oh! Since I forgot about disclaimers we have the lovely Empress Cygnus here. If you please Mi'lady *bows*

Empress C: Rose does not own/ is not the owner of Maplestory, just the plot line.

Thank you empress ^_^

Overview: They dared to face him, took the burden upon their shoulders and fought back against the take over of the world. But divided, they were still individuals who felt love, exuded hate, treasures, seek revenge, took pride in their rank, wanted company. And despite the world depending on them, they needed to first figure out how to depend on themselves and each other.

* * *

Like Air

_Gluttony- excessive indulgence normally in ones physical appetite/hunger_

_They never said what appetite it had to be..._

"And relax."

Letting out the air I was holding, firm hands relaxed my body into a peaceful stance.

"Very good Aran, take five."

Nodding, I picked up the towel and wiped my brow free of the forming sweat. Being so used to being in motion, it was actually hard to stop and slow myself down to maintain myself in one position.

"So, how's the war going?"

"Could be better, we still have a lot of ground to make up for." Sitting down on a rock near by, I took the cup offered graciously by the warrior. "And hows the barrier holding up around here?"

"So far so good, Fenelle and Cartalion say that the slow take back of Pantheon is going well."

"That is definitely good news to hear!" Raising the glass in cheer, I took a moment to admire the Nova warrior. We had no idea that the Nova race existed until recently after a accidental run in with the warrior.

"So, ready to begin again?"

"Yea. I gotta say though, maintaining stationary positions are harder then they look. As soon as fatigue sets in I just want to drop the position I'm holding." Getting up off of the rock, I admired the fact that he had his own little private sanctuary in his house hold. For the weekend, Freud said that we should all separate and train alone to not only relieve stress but to possibly find techniques that would help us fight the Black Mage.

"Well, this is training your mind and body to be in sync is key in battle."

"How?" That was a new way to do it.

"Hmm, look at it this way. Your a powerful warrior Aran, yet when I sparred with you this week, everything seemed so out of sync with you. I've heard from all over the strength you possess and yet... You just seemed so tired. Not physically, but mentally and that is one of the worst things for a warrior to have. Your body has to be in sync with your mind. it has to interpret the moves that your brain wants to, otherwise you might turn left when you meant to turn right."

"And forcing me into these positions helped how?"

"Notice how you have more energy than before?"

"I..." Actually no, I didn't until he mentioned it. "Wow... I do."

"See? By not in battle, you have had time to focus on yourself, both inner and outer qualities. Always wrapped up in battle and never taking any time for yourself does a number to you. Even I sometimes I have to step out some days and just meditate and train myself. Now come, I want to make sure that your fully relaxed before we try anything else."

"Okay." Closing my eyes, I felt warm hands start easing my limbs into positions. "Kaiser?"

"Yes?"

"Did your mentor or mentors ever do this with you?"

"The female ones did, the male ones focused more on meditation and physical training. We'll work on meditation later, right now you need to loosen up and relax more."

I paid little attention to the last words that he said and more about the warm palms relaxing me. I was not used to feeling someones touch like this save for the occasional brushing of skin when we fought, had to help each other up terrains or doing manual labor.

"Good. Straighten out your leg... sole of your foot flat... breathe."

The last part is what I was trying to do right now, but it was hard to focus when you were not used to another's touch be it innocent or not.

"Aran."

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're not as focused like before."

"I am sorry. What do I need to do?" Listening to his instructions, I tried to follow them as best as I could, trying to not pay attention to the warmth that wasn't from my own skin.

"Good. Now, become in tune with your body. Listen to your heart beat, feel the rhythm, pay attention to what it wants and you will find that inner peace."

Oh I knew what I wanted, but it wasn't inner peace.

* * *

"That's enough for today Aran. Tomorrow we'll work on meditation."

"Alright." Standing up, my body was relaxed but sore from all the positions I was forced to hold. "Ow..."

"A bit sore?"

"More than that." Rolling my shoulder, I hissed when my muscles protested in movement.

"It happens sometimes to the best of us. I'll be back with some ointment, make yourself comfortable."

"Alright." Looking around, I didn't feel comfortable relaxing in one of the chairs so I took the couch. "Comfy." Laying out, I used my arms as a make shift pillow and let myself drift off to sleep...

"Hey there..."

"Mmm?" Opening my eyes, I saw that Kaiser standing over me with a soft smile on his face... And my heart fluttered in response.

"Sorry it took me so long, I was looking for something to help you out."

"It's okay." Sliding up slowly to not agitate my muscles more, I was held in place before I could sit fully up right.

"It's easier if you just lay down."

"Umm, okay." Since I was just in chest bindings from earlier I just laid my head back down on my arms and let Kaiser work.

"You might feel a bit of pressure so if it hurts just let me know."

"Okay." I was starting to drift off to sleep, but as soon as his hands touched my skin, every inch of skin on my body became sensitive.

"You okay?"

"Y-yea I'm fine." What a bold face lie, but I am glad he didn't call me out on it. As he began to work, both my emotions and consciousness poked fun at how worked up I was getting. 'Relax Aran, its nothing more then him helping you to relax after a long day.' It was that simple and for anyone else they would leave it at that. What should've been such a simple thing to ignore was more like a challenge for me.

"How's your shoulder now?"

"It's fine but..."

"Yes?"

"Could you possibly do the other one? It's been sore since my last fight." While that wasn't a complete lie, it wasn't a complete truth either. If I had to be rather honest with myself, I would say that I was craving his touch. It wouldn't be a far cry to say that either... The only touch I've ever received that was remotely caring and affectionate was when Mercedes had taken it upon herself to do my hair one time. Even then it was more sisterly like and not once did I feel anything except happiness. But this? This is something entirely new... And I want to feel like this more often.

"Any better?"

"Much better, thank you." Sitting up, I still felt the warmth of his hands even after they left my skin. Now I know what people mean when they say a single touch can ignite a spark.

"Before I put it away, anything else troubling you? I know that these battles wear and tear at your body."

Suddenly I had aches all over but I ignored them. This feeling needed to quell itself immediately, in war there was no such time to crave such carnal pleasures. It was either you scratch the itch and get going or loose yourself trying to obtain what in the end will lead to disaster. "Not at the moment no."

"Alright then."

And as Kaiser walked away, coldness enveloped me all over... I need his touch...

* * *

A/N: Ugh! This chapter sounds so... smutty! And I wasn't trying to go for that. What this chapter was supposed to represent is gluttony in a physical form. If anyone ever has heard someone say "you're a glutton for punishment", it means that whatever action be it mentally or physically is giving them physical pleasure which is why they cant stop what they're doing. In this chapter, it was supposed to represent what happens when an individual is denied physical contact for periods of time. Originally it was going to be on Phantom but I wanted to try something challenging... And trust me, this WAS a mental work out. So, hope you guys enjoy it, leave feed back and once everything is settled I'll probably be re-writing this one (lol). Have a nice day!


	6. Chapter 6

Roze's corner: Hello all ^_^ Hope your new year has started off well and you guys are all in good health and have happy blessings alll around. The story I am about to write is based off the seven sins that we know of and focuses on the five heroes and the ds, friends and allies are all included. Some of these will be crack parings and what not but I am trying to focus on the aspect of what they would feel being the only ones to stand up to the Black Mage in that time period. So without adieu, please enjoy...

A/N: Hello to all again and I hope the cold hasn't gotten you down. This chapter is a request from Ren Averruncus and shall be written dedicated to them as such ^_^. I hope you like it :D Disclaimers time! Today we have the sharp eye of Henesy's Athena! If you please :)

Athena: Rose does not own/ is not the owner of Maplestory, just the plot line of the chapter *smiles*

Thank you! Now on with the story! ^_^

Overview: They dared to face him, took the burden upon their shoulders and fought back against the take over of the world. But divided, they were still individuals who felt love, exuded hate, treasures, seek revenge, took pride in their rank, wanted company. And despite the world depending on them, they needed to first figure out how to depend on themselves and each other.

* * *

From loyalty

'Master will not be happy.'

"What's wrong Mastema? Something troubling you?"

"Not at all sir, why?"

"You seem kind of spacey..."

"Eek!"

"Now, now child, we have agreed to this before... You don't want your master getting hurt do you?"

"N-No."

"Then stay still and be a good little girl."

'Help me...'

* * *

'That bastard will pay...' My mace slammed into the concrete wall.

"What's up your ass this time Demon?"

"Screw you Lotus, go play 'house' with your sister." Pulling it free, I stormed off from the pissed twin, not caring if he went and ratted me out for what I just said. Storming down the halls, my eyes were red with fury after what I had just witness. 'Damn him! Damn him straight to hell!'

"What's wrong Demon?"

Gripping my weapon, I turned around slowly to Leon who was leaning on a pillar across from me. "What the HELL do you want?"

"Well, for one I want to know why half the place is scrambling to find a hiding place from you."

Grinding my teeth together, I pictured him with his head bashed in along with other gruesome things. "It should be obvious by the murderous aura radiating off of me."

"Well stop it, it's affecting productivity around the castle."

"... Fine." Stomping off, I heard Leon mutter something under his breath but before I could slam my mace head first into him he was gone and along with him another part of my slipping sanity. Walking down the corridor, I turned into a new one with snake pillars adorning it. He will pay for what I saw transcend today...

* * *

"Arkarium!" Slamming the doors open, I was greeted with a sickly sweet smile.

"Welcome Demon, so nice to see you. Come in."

Storming in, I stopped short of the fools throne when I heard a soft cry emit from her throat.

"So I see you finally figured out what was going on. Took you long enough to catch on."

Growling, I could not do anything to him physically because of Mastema who was sitting on his lap covered by nothing save a thin sheet. "You bastard."

"You threaten my life but not the whore who sits in my lap bare as a new born?"

And as if to taunt me further, his hand slides under the sheet she was using for modesty and something inside me not only snapped but rang out clear with jealousy. "LET HER GO!"

"Why? She seems perfectly happy in my lap. Besides, I am sure that you saw earlier that Mastema was 'enjoying' herself."

The urge to just tear him to shreds was slowly taking over rational thought, as well as the urge to rip Mastema away from him and claim her as my own. 'What the hell? Where did that come from?' "Put. Her. Down. Or else!"

"Or else what?! Come now! You would really put everything on the line to save her!? Your rank!? Your life!? If she truly gave a damn about you she wouldn't have came to me!"

"That's a lie! You threatened me and forced me against my will!"

"Shut up!"

I heard a slap and the next thing I see is the mage against the back wall of his makeshift throne room bleeding from a deep gash in his head. Mastema was behind me clutching the sheets to her tightly, fear in her wide eyes.

"M-master..."

Whirling around to face her, she shrunk down and tried to hide in the sheets. Pulling her up by her arm, I made her look at me.

"I-I'm sorry."

I knew that she was sincere but a voice was ringing in my head, putting all dark thoughts in about her and how to make her repay. Pulling her close, I sent Arkarium one more nasty glare before teleporting us out of his area.

* * *

"Phew! Thank god were out of there. I thought I would be done for sure f you didn't save me master."

Setting us down, I let Mastema ramble on while I took a moment to think about what Arkarium had told me. 'Mastema isn't stupid... But... Why did she wait so long to tell me? And how long has this been going on?' Looking down at her, she took no notice of how she looked right now. The grip on the sheet was slack and if I wanted to I could stare down at her body.

"And I am glad that the black heart fool was sent against the wall..."

"Mastema."

"Yes?"

Locking eyes with her, jealousy welled up in me at how easy she let the situation go. Grabbing her chin, I forced her to stay silent as I looked at her. "What made you not tell me in the first place? Did you like it? Did you enjoy what he was doing?" Fearing where I would take this, she tried to pull away from me but I held firm. "You know you could tell me ANYTHING, why did you keep it a secret for so long? How long has this been going on?" The air was thick with tension, and it only got thicker when she looked away from me. "So... This has not been just recently." Pulling away from her, she didn't move from her spot.

"I... am sorry. He threatened to kill me or you if I spoke a single word about what we were doing."

It did nothing to help... My mind still replayed over the scene of him touching her, how she arched into the touch and whether it was willingly or not a primal urge had entered play.

"Please... I only did it to keep us safe. I know that I put everything that we had on the line but master... I was..."

Grabbing her hand before she could touch me, I dragged her over to the bed and pinned her underneath. The sheet fell away to expose her upper body and my mind thought about how that infuriating mage touched her.

"Master..."

Looking at her, using one hand to hold her wrists above her head I took the other and traced patterns down her body. "Did he do this to you?"

"M-mas..."

"Did he do this to you?" Coming back up, I stopped right above her breasts, I looked into her eyes. 'Did she looked so scared with Arkarium?'

"S-sometimes... But I didn't enjoy it!"

She squeaked out the last part in a haste. Narrowing my eyes, I dove in and captured her lips in a bruising kiss. 'Mine! All mine.' Growling, I bit her lip to gain access to her mouth. Hearing soft whimpers, I pulled back and found that wetness was on my cheeks. Wiping my cheek, my thought process finally caught up with me and with horror I stared down at Mastema who was crying.

"Master..."

With speed I didn't know I had, I ripped myself away from her and exited the room. Locking it from the outside, I slid down and for the first time in my life I realized that I lost control and now... "Dammit Arkarium." Damn him, for everything.

* * *

A/N:Okay done! Umm, I know that this might be maybe a bit too occ but if you look at it this way, Demon doesn't really have any flaws that he shows. And the commanders didn't even know about his family until I believe the Black Mage sent them off to destroy Leafre. SO! The only other way to get to him would be going after the one person who cares about him the most: Mastema. And hence forth, well, you see the outcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Roze's corner: Hello all ^_^ Hope your new year has started off well and you guys are all in good health and have happy blessings alll around. The story I am about to write is based off the seven sins that we know of and focuses on the five heroes and the ds, friends and allies are all included. Some of these will be crack parings and what not but I am trying to focus on the aspect of what they would feel being the only ones to stand up to the Black Mage in that time period. So without adieu, please enjoy...

A/N: Hello to all again and I hope the cold hasn't gotten you down. Make sure you stay warm and take care all! Disclaimers time! Today we have the swash buckling pirate Kyrin! If you please :)

Kyrin: Rose does not own/ is not the owner of Maplestory, just the plot line

Thank you! Now on with the story! ^_^

Overview: They dared to face him, took the burden upon their shoulders and fought back against the take over of the world. But divided, they were still individuals who felt love, exuded hate, treasures, seek revenge, took pride in their rank, wanted company. And despite the world depending on them, they needed to first figure out how to depend on themselves and each other.

* * *

In Eternal Dreams

_"Good job today Freud!"_

_"Nice work Freud!"_

_"You're doing a great thing Freud."_

Its always about work, work this or a job that I've done great.

_"Freud, your opinions on how we should boost defense?"_

_"Freud, how do you connect on a deeper level with a spirit?"_

Always questions.

_"Freud!"_

_"Freud!" _

_"Freud!"_

"Ugh! I cannot think!" Slamming my book shut, I slammed it down on the ground and jumped up.

"Something wrong Freud?"

'Oh, that's right.' Taking a deep breath, I straightened my robes and put on my winning smile to my partner. "Nothing Afrien."

"Are you certain? That outburst says differently."

"Oh that, my head started hurting and then yea.. That slipped out." Lying through my teeth, I was glad when my partner dropped it.

"Maybe you should get more rest."

Rest, such a lovely word and term used so loosely. "Yes, you are right." Bending over, I grabbed my text and picked it up, dusting off the slight dirt. "Well I shall see you later Afrien, I have a lot of reading to do."

"Take care partner."

"I will." 'No I won't.'

* * *

"Why isn't this such a sight?"

Gripping the pages of my book a little too tightly, I released them as Phantom stepped down from the ledge. Rising from my seat, I sent him a small small in greeting and caught the card he tossed my way. Flipping it upwards, I saw a image of a sleeping child. "And this is supposed to mean?"

"Freud, only so much make-up can hide what you are doing to yourself."

As if to prove his point, nature decided to use that opportune moment to send a rush of air into my study. Covering my face, when the force of nature died down and I lowered my arm, I could see myself in Phantom's eyes.

"You look like absolute shit."

If I was a little more like Luminous I'd probably give a snide remark back, but no, I just sent a small knowing smile his way and sat back down in front of my book.

"Come on Freud, relax a little."

"Not now Phantom." Turning another page, a hand covered in an expensive white glove blocked the text.

"You're going to wear yourself to death, take a break now."

This time I let out an annoyed sigh. "Phantom." Pushing his hand away, I looked up to see him looking down at me. "I would love for nothing more than to 'take a break' but this is war time. We are so close to getting back the dessert and Magatia which means we can learn more about the Black Mage for our future confrontations with him. Just a little more and we can break that area free from under his reign, and then from there we proceed from there.

"And what about Leafre?"

"For right now we have done as much as we can. He resides too close for us to do anything of good. So we have to back track and deal with the other areas and train more. After I am done with this book, we will head back there, defeat the forces there and then learn as much as we can before we proceed back from the dessert and through the colder regions. And plus I will not have another incident like the one up in the mountains, that incident will haunt me forever and to atone for it I must make sure that we never suffer that near death fate again." He was silent for a moment before moving away from my sight. Taking a moment to relax my eyes and rub my temple, a small rush of wind blew past me and I thought it was just the wind again.

"Fine, you win but the book comes with me."

"What!?" Opening my eyes, I saw that the arcane text that I was reading was gone. "What the...?!"

"Have fun!"

Rushing from my seat, I couldn't catch Phantom in time. Standing there, I was unsure of what to do now since he had not only my book but all my notes. "Phantom." Sighing, I retired to my bed, and with unyielding force my body forced me to succumb to sleep.

* * *

_A couple of days later..._

"How long has he been this way?"

"Ever since that stupid ass thief took away his notes."

"Luminous!"

"Oh hush Mercedes!"

Opening one eye, I looked up at the elfin queen and the light mage arguing above me. Closing it, I rolled my eyes unbeknownst to them and turned over. Since Phantom my book I've been forced to relax. It was weird the first day of having nothing in my hands because I could not work without my notes but by the fourth day I was happy to resign to long days of relaxation.

"If Phantom keeps this up he's going to turn into a slacker like him!"

"Luminous! A little relaxation doesnt hurt here and there."

"Here and there!? It's been nearly two weeks! When are we going to retake Magatia?!"

"When the chance arises." Replying to both of them, I sat up from the nap that I was taking. Looking up at them, Mercedes looked embarrassed while Luminous had a look of disdain on his face.

"Finally your up."

"Morning to you too." I replied cheekily.

"Dammit Freud! Get your butt in gear! We have to plan out how were going to take back over Magatia and find where the Black Mage had studied at!"

Getting up from the ground, I paid little attention to Luminous's rant until he compared me to Phantom. "Hey, if it wasn't for him I'd be comatose for a week straight."

"Yea but now he is compromising work."

Sighing, I understood where he was coming from but it's been a while since I had me time and not 'group' time. "Look, when he shows back up I'll ask for my notes back."

"You better."

Watching them walk away, I huffed in annoyance. 'I'm not lazy...'

"Well, well, well, it seems you enjoyed your small vacation."

Looking up in the branches, I saw Phantom pretending to read my book before dropping down to the ground. "Yes, it was well needed and I think that I might take another few days too to make sure I'm fully relaxed."

"Afraid not."

The book was held out to me and for a moment I felt regret for knocking off my studies. "And why's that?"

"He's on the move again."

Taking the book back from him, I was unsure now of what they wanted me to do, amazing what a few days off of work could do to you. "Alright, guess I'll return to my study."

"You guess? Freud..."

Avoiding his eyes, I knew what he was going to say and the look he had in his eyes. While most would assume that Phantom slacks off and while that may be true, he also does reconnaissance and lets me know of the progress that the Black Mage is doing over the continent. "I know."

"... I don't think it was a good idea to let you have time off."

Disappearing in a flurry of cards, for once he was the scholar and I was the one who was the fool.

* * *

A/N: Rushed! And I am sorry! To refer back to the mountain incident, look at what I wrote for Luminous. And story wise, I do not know of how they took back the continent but Im starting off as they tried to go through the Mountains to get to the Black Mage and nearly gave their life for it. So now they maintain a base in Leafre but are slowly tracking backwards to learn about the Black Mage and how to defeat him. As for this chapter, it represents sloth and how easily one can become lazy if given the chance. Let me know what can be fixed and have a nice day!


	8. Chapter 8

Roze's corner: Hello all ^_^ Hope your new year has started off well and you guys are all in good health and have happy blessings all around. The story I am about to write is based off the seven sins that we know of and focuses on the five heroes and the ds, friends and allies are all included. Some of these will be crack parings and what not but I am trying to focus on the aspect of what they would feel being the only ones to stand up to the Black Mage in that time period. So without adieu, please enjoy...

A/N: Hello to all again and I hope the weather is blessed for you guys! I want to thank all you guys for helping me get back my writing spirit when I couldnt find it :). You're the best ^_^! Disclaimers time! Today we have the wise magician Grendel! If you please :)

Grendel: Young Rose does not own/ is not the owner of Maplestory, just the storyline.

Overview: They dared to face him, took the burden upon their shoulders and fought back against the take over of the world. But divided, they were still individuals who felt love, exuded hate, treasures, seek revenge, took pride in their rank, wanted company. And despite the world depending on them, they needed to first figure out how to depend on themselves and each other.

* * *

The Grandeur Illusion

"My liege, another town has lost its foot hold."

**_"WHAT!?"_** My voice made the room tremble along with the peon in front of me.

"I am… I am sorry."

Thrumming my nails on the arm rest of my throne, my anger boiled at this news._** "Do you know who or what is the source of this?"**_

"Ummm…"

Narrowing my eyes, I shot a ball of dark energy out and I laughed when it slammed into his stomach. The cracking of bones reached my ears and when he spat out blood I could have danced with joy… Could have. "You're fucking useless. Find out what is going on and don't bring your disgusting face around me until you have 'useful' information.' The doors opened and the ignorant fool actually did something right for once and took off before my pity expired. _** "Stupid fucks."**_ I had no time to deal with incompetent fools who could not do the simplest tasks. They were the reason why the world was slowly being drained of life. Humans have no clue on how to treat anything with kindness; they run rampant with their idiocracy ruining the quality of true life. It is this reason that I gave up my peaceful life in the search of power… It is the reason why I search for ultimate truth… So that I may become king and set this world right. Rising from my chair, I levitated down the steps and over to the wall to floor window that looked over what was soon to be my kingdom. **_"Glorious."_ **Though I chose not to reside within the boundaries of the mortal world, we were close on the magical borders that ebbed through the land and watched day by day as the state of mankind deteriorated in masses. It sickened me… And yet… _**"I am still trapped in a shell of a mortal man's body."** _Yes, despite my power I still inhabited a former shell of what I was in. That would all change soon hopefully.

"Master, we have found him."

**_"Good, send him in."_** Going back to my throne, I saw a man being forced in with shackles rendering his arms and legs useless. Tossed in front of the steps, Orchid and her brother cackled before slamming the doors shut to my throne. A long time ago that would have bothered me… And somewhere deep in this retched shell it still does._** "Stand up."**_ He did not listen and I thought he was either dead, mute, or passed out. _**"I said stand."**_

"Fool."

He had a death wish… Raising my hand, I heard the wheeze of breath escape as I forced him onto his feet._** "Are you the mage they speak of called Freud?"**_

"I know nothing."

Growling, my patience was already thin as a thread and this man was putting his life in jeopardy._** "Answer me!"**_ Silence greeted my ears… "_**Fool… Why do you play stupid? You are only putting your own life in jeopardy."**_ This man was not stupid; I could sense the strong magical forces around him that were said to be the ones of those who bonded with an Onyx Dragon. So why would he not speak to save his own life?_** "Do you not value your safety?"**_

"Why should I? There is none to be had with you alive."

With those words my patience that was already thin snapped.**_ "I gave you a chance, now you will suffer."_** Raising my hand, I watched with mild interest as the young fool struggled to take a breath without begging._** "I admire your strength… If you would have answered earlier I might have considered making you an understudy."**_

"I would never join you… I rather die first."

_**"Consider it done."**_ That blank look never left his face even as I snapped his neck. Draining his essence into me, my anger still did not subside._ 'How dare he defy me? I had the strongest warriors on their knees when brought before me and yet he didn't bash an eyelash!'_ I didn't realize I had broken my arm rest until a familiar red river ran down my arm. "Shit." Watching it flow down my arm, it brought me back to the day I cast off the side of me that dominated my life…

* * *

_"Vieren this isn't going to work! People are too blind to see the true value of the work we are doing."_

_Sighing, the middle age man turned to the younger occupant who was causing a headache to form. "I am telling you that one day it will pay off in the long run. For now we are still growing in numbers and our research is not fully complete."_

_"Not fully complete!? Were the protectors of light dammit! Forget about the research for now! What are we going to do about these heathens destroying all that we work for?"_

_Again he sighed at the young man's frustration. 'Whoever in their right mind thought it was a good idea to make a child a Transcendence of Light, is completely out their ethereal minds.' "Listen, I understand your frustration…"_

_"No you don't! You side with those pitiful excuses of flesh sacks wandering around aimlessly hindering us at any chance!"_

_Glaring at the deity, Vieren arose from the chair he was on. "Listen child; do not take me as a fool. I understand the possibility that our small organization may never grow to more than a few members but those few members will be the key in saving the light. You do not need an army to do what one man can do."_

_Glaring at the elder man, the young man excused himself from the study._

_Watching his retreating back, Vieren picked up the papers and began to organize them. 'I have a feeling he will be nothing but trouble…'_

* * *

After that I gave up that part of me in favor of true power. I do not know what happened to the light nor do I care, all that matter was that I was the most powerful being and my dream becoming true. Power was the only way to achieve what you want. In times of strife you must be ambitious and I was only being held back by those fools who only saw the good in helping others.

"My liege, are you okay?!"

My trance was broken when Arkarium rushed to my side to treat my wound.**_ "I am fine."_** I waited until he had finished healing my shallow wound to arise from my seat.

"I see that he apparently was not the one you seek."

Glancing at the dead body, I loomed over it, those blank eyes infuriating me even in death. **_"Remove him from my room."_**

"As you wish."

Turning away from them, I went back to the window that let me oversee my future kingdom. _**"Soon these fools will bow down to their king."**_I do not regret the path I have chosen in order to create a better world. In the end power is the only thing that can bring this change to life. My want to obtain power has pushed boundaries one may not even dare consider. But if this is what greed brings me, than I will gladly dive into the depths of hell just to obtain that power.

* * *

A/N: And thats a wrap for greed! Cheers to the first part of the story being complete! ^_^ Next round will be the gender bent versions so look out for them!


	9. Chapter 9

Roze's corner: Hello all ^_^ Hope your new year has started off well and you guys are all in good health and have happy blessings all around. The story I am about to write is based off the seven sins that we know of and focuses on the five heroes and the ds, friends and allies are all included. Some of these will be crack parings and what not but I am trying to focus on the aspect of what they would feel being the only ones to stand up to the Black Mage in that time period. So without adieu, please enjoy...

A/N: Yay for the crack couples lol This is a requested chapter for Ten-Faced ^_^ Hope you like it!

Disclaimers: I do not own Maplestory or anything related to it... Just the plot line and my characters in Kradia lol

Overview: They dared to face him, took the burden upon their shoulders and fought back against the takeover of the world. But divided, they were still individuals who felt love, exuded hate, treasures, seek revenge, took pride in their rank, wanted company. And despite the world depending on them, they needed to first figure out how to depend on themselves and each other.

* * *

Dirty Little Secret

"Mercedes good job today."

"Thank you."

I didn't expect a compliment from her, she wasn't one to dish them out easily as I passed by her to my tent. After receiving information from Phantom on the Black Mages movements we made haste to try and prevent him from taking over another area. Retreating into my tent, I took a moment to embrace the smell of nature before gathering my stuff for a quick wash. We were in an area with heavy dense forestation but luckily close to a hot spring. Exiting, I saw my comrades Freud and Aran in a deep conversation concerning something about the use of magic and brute force together. Passing them, I made sure they knew I was heading out for bit so they didn't have to worry about me.

"Oh by the way, if you by chance happen to see Mercedes can you tell her that Phantom was trying to see her?"

Raising an eyebrow, I wondered what that conniving thief could want with the queen of the elves but I just gave Aran a nod and headed off on my own.

* * *

"Finally." Sinking down into the warm water of the nearby springs, I let go of my uptight façade for a lighter, happier expression… or what I could muster of one. Some days I wonder if the constant scowl I have on my face sometimes will be permanent. "Wouldn't be surprised if it did." I was deeply troubled by the actions of the wretched mage who was laying siege to the world. He disgraced the name Aurora and gave what was supposed to be the most sacred of powers up for the lust of the dark side. What bothered me more was that I was the source of the light magic he cast away and therefore was expected to be the one to deal the final blow. But… "How do you deal a blow to the person that practically is YOU?" I wouldn't tell the others unless it was dire, it was none of their business and I didn't trust them that much. "Ugh, this is making my head hurt." Taking a deep breath, I dove underwater and stayed there to try and at least clear my mind a bit. Coming back up, I failed to notice the female occupant until a light cough caught my attention.

"I didn't know that someone was here."

Turning around, I saw Mercedes holding her items in her arms. "You didn't head back to camp?"

"I was out training, seems that we happened to miss a couple of the monsters around here and by the time I would've come back dinner would've been made. And I've already received backlash from the others for going off on my own in the middle of the night."

"Can you blame them?" I heard a 'hmfph' from her as I turned around.

"Well if it's not too much trouble may I join you?"

"Pardon?" Facing her again, my skin quickly turned red as I saw Mercedes starting to undress. "What in the good goddess are you doing?"

"Umm, getting undressed?"

"I mean why?"

"You never bathed with a woman before?"

"No." I said flatly. Mercedes looked at me oddly before shrugging and continuing to remove her armor.

"I don't see why not, I've bathed with both male and female before when I had to. And plus, you came from a woman so I don't see the problem with it."

It just dawned on me how short her clothing was when the armor was removed… That and the fact I was still staring at her. Turning away, I crossed my arms across my chest and closed my eyes. When I heard the water splash lightly I opened my eyes thinking Mercedes had submerged somewhere else.

"Ahh, much better."

Turning to the left, I saw her re-emerge from the water and if it wasn't for the practiced stoicism I might've jumped to the other side of the spring instead of walking calmly. "Don't you have a towel or something?"

"Yes but not an extra one."

Closing my eyes, I tried to give her privacy but…

"You know you don't have to be so shy around me."

"It's called being a gentleman. Unlike a certain member of our small band I actually know how to respect a woman's space and body." Glancing up at her, I was grateful her back was turned to me. Against my better judgment I walked back over next to her so she wouldn't get so uptight with me.

"…You know, he's not actually that bad when he's not acting like an ass."

That comment left me stunned. 'Phantom? Of all people!' "As much as I trust your judgment, I highly doubt that your highness." She made a sound in her throat as if disagreeing with me but dropping the topic altogether.

"To each their own, just stating my opinions."

"Understood… But from what you said it sounds like you two are more acquainted then you let on." I didn't miss the tell tale blush from the corner of my eye. That's when I noticed the red marks that dotted her neck and finger bruises on her hips when her hair had shifted slightly. "Did something happen?"

"No, why?"

"You have a couple of marks." Turning to her, I moved her hair fully to inspect the bruises.

"Ah! I'm fine."

She whirled to face me and I caught her hands in mid air. Moments passed and neither one of us dared to move, the tension high in the air.

"… You can let go now."

"I know." Lowering her arms, my grip still remained on her wrists. She looked into my eyes, questioning why I haven't let her wrists free. I questioned hers back, curious about the sporting bruises she seemed to be hiding.

"Luminous…"

Letting go of her wrists, I touched one of the bruises gently and frowned. 'These almost look like bite marks…' "Who left these?" She looked away from me, as if ashamed that I caught onto her dirty secret. Cupping her cheek, I brought her gaze back to me, brushing the pad of my thumb on soft skin. Bringing my hand to her other cheek to do the same thing, her cheeks turned red. 'I never seen this side of her before… It's kind of cute.' Before I could press her further a rustling in the bushes caught our attention before a wave of blonde hair followed by its owner appeared. "Phantom…" I spat.

"Mercedes?_ Luminous?_"

He said her name as if he was shocked to see her with me. He said mine as if I was some type of toxic plant. Narrowing my eyes, the temptation to tell him off was very high but I just remained tight lipped.

"It's not what it looks like so don't get any ideas."

As if common sense snapped back into her, Mercedes jumped out of my touch and finished washing herself albeit quickly and got out, not caring that she was in the presence of two males.

"Right… Anyway, I need to speak with you on some urgent matters."

I resisted snorting and turned away from the two of them. 'Whatever they talk about is between them.'

"Oh Luminous?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for the good company."

I felt a kiss on my cheek and heard an intake of breath behind me before the two of them left me alone to my own devices. Touching my cheek where the elfin queen kissed me, I didn't know how to take the situation. 'Maybe she was being flirty, maybe just nice.' "Ugh, women." Tossing all thoughts out the window, I relaxed in the hot springs, desperate to try and relax before the night was over.

* * *

A/N: I had too many brain farts/poofs/steam baths writing this lol so hard to form something with them X_X So to list off some sins you have pride, a tad of envy, a very small bit of lust and wrath. One more chapter to go and then back to the story line :D


	10. Chapter 10

Roze's corner: Hello all ^_^ Spring is soon! Prepare for the allergy season!

To my new readers: The story I am about to write is based off the seven sins that we know of and focuses on the five heroes and the ds, friends and allies are all included. Some of these will be crack pairings and what not but I am trying to focus on the aspect of what they would feel being the only ones to stand up to the Black Mage in that time period. So without ado, please enjoy...

A/N:I had fun writing these lol This is a requested chapter for Ten-Faced ^_^ Hope you like it!

Disclaimers: I do not own Maplestory or anything related to it... Just the plot line and my characters in Kradia lol

Overview: They dared to face him, took the burden upon their shoulders and fought back against the takeover of the world. But divided, they were still individuals who felt love, exuded hate, treasures, seek revenge, took pride in their rank, wanted company. And despite the world depending on them, they needed to first figure out how to depend on themselves and each other.

* * *

In the face of the sun

The first thing I noticed was how delicate her skin was when I first met Mercedes. She greeted me with a sharp stare and an erect back which made her ample bosom stood out. She turned to Freud, tapping her foot which brought my eyes down to her legs. I've seen some pretty damn gorgeous legs but hers topped the damn cake. This was back when I first met her… Back when I was happy just catching glimpses of skin that were exposed by the elfin queens clothing that gave her dexterity and mobility. As the months past though, I found myself wanting to see more of the supple skin that seemed to elude me. Brushing past on purpose and secluded encounters when the others weren't looking made the hunger in me grow every time I saw her blush. I wanted more every time it happened… And as if someone from above heard me, that blessing was given one night when she came into my chambers… My room… With nothing more than a silky nightgown that did nothing to sate my desires as she sauntered in. I was not ashamed in showing that I desired her, not at all. She could tell too, her nerves up on end from either lust or primal fear… Probably both knowing how worked up Mercedes could get. It started out innocent enough, light conversation and chatting but shifted to silence and soft, fluttery touches by that soft skin… God this woman was driving me up the damn wall; no one's hands could be that soft… 'That's not true... Aria's were.'

"Are you going to lounge around here all day or are you actually going to come and help us with work?"

'Speak of the devil.' Sitting up from my expensive sheets, I saw the objects of my affections regarding me with those piercing blue eyes. She had her hands on her hips and was waiting for my response.

"Well?"

"Do you really need me? I mean you have that oaf Luminous and Aran is more than capable enough to help Freud out." Smirking internally, I knew that would rile her up enough to storm over and try to drag me out to help our small band with research. As she neared, I noticed that her armor was missing giving me a clear view of the beauty in front of me. 'Gotcha.' Mercedes was fast, knowing that I could possibly dodge her grip she quickly intercepted where I was to go. But! I was not known as the 'Phantom Thief' for nothing…

"Let me go!"

"Nope!" Grabbing her arm, I was glad that my gloves were gone so I could feel every inch of that soft skin. Pulling her to me, I arose so that her body fell into mine when I let go of her arm.

"Scandalous thief."

Her cheeks colored fast as her eyes interlocked with mine, trying to intimidate me. Raising an eyebrow at her, I slid a hand without her knowing under her skirt and rested it upon her thigh. She squeaked as her body registered where my hand was.

"Let me go Phantom."

"No." Pulling her onto my bed beside me, her shirt rode up exposing a taut stomach and unmarred skin. Removing the hand that was on her thigh, I moved it to where her stomach was and lightly tickled her. The cool façade slipped for a moment and I heard her giggle before swatting my hands away and sitting up.

"Let's go, the other need us."

My attention was not on them though… It was on those deceptively slim legs of hers that were accentuated by the short skirt. It brought me back to that night where she was on top of me, my hands on her thighs slowly going upwards as I pulled that sheer fabric away leaving her in nothing but lacy panties that were soon flung somewhere in the room that night. It was then that I truly desired to own every inch of skin on this stoic beauty, to claim what every other man lesser than me wanted. I was greedy, I wanted more than I was gifted with and to take part in marking that blessed skin as my own.

"Phantom… What are you thinking?"

Looking up at her, she started to pull away from me but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of me as I fell back onto the bed.

"Let me go now."

Brushing her hair behind her ear, my hand traced down her neck and found its way to her hip. "You say that… But I don't see any indication to break free from my grasps." To make my point further, I slid my hands down to where her legs where and traced patterns lightly on the back of her thighs.

"Phantom!"

She sat up and removed my hands yet did not inch off of my lap… I smirked at her. "Only proving my point darling." Placing my hands back on her thighs, they slowly began their descent upwards again. Before anything major could happen, the doors to my private chambers slammed open wide.

"I knew I would find you here!"

'Oh shit.' Sitting up, the last person I wanted to see stomped in with Gaston behind him. Looking at Gaston, I noticed the frazzled state he was in and raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Luminous would not be satisfied until he found you and Ms. Mercedes."

Rolling my eyes, I helped Mercedes get up and stood behind her. "Relax, Mercedes is just …"

"Let's go! You are not making me, Aran, and Freud do all this work! It's bad enough you stole Mercedes last time which set us back days! Come on your highness."

Mercedes was yanked from my arms and dragged out the door in haste with a nasty look shot back at me before electric sky blue eyes disappeared. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. "Damn mage, always interrupting something." 'Though he did seem more ornery than usual…'

"Are you okay sir?"

"Yes. Sorry that you had to deal with him Gaston." I will get him back for upsetting Gaston. Though I may be a thief, I do have morals and value all my helping hands.

"It's quite alright sir; do you need any help getting ready?"

"No, I am fine." Dismissing him, I gathered my clothing and weapons together. Before I left, it just dawned on me on why he was more angry than usual. 'That...' Smirking, instead of going through the doors I went to the windows and opened them. "Ah so it's that game you want to play… Well sir, game on."

* * *

A/N: Omg, too many scenarios for Phantom and Mercedes! lol In the end though I chose this little scenario and I am happy I did. Oh Luminous, isn't revenge sweet xD? Enjoy guys and next up will be the gender bents of the characters! Let me know who should be the first pairing and sin!_(Fyi, it doesn't have to be a male/female pairing you know ^_^ Same for requests :P) As for the sins, greed and lust (lol) and a tad envy from everyone's favorite light staff wielding hero! Woot! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Roze's corner: Hello all ^_^ Spring is soon! Prepare for the allergy season!

To my new readers: The story I am about to write is based off the seven sins that we know of and focuses on the five heroes and the ds, friends and allies are all included. Some of these will be crack pairings and what not but I am trying to focus on the aspect of what they would feel being the only ones to stand up to the Black Mage in that time period. So without ado, please enjoy...

A/N:Yay! So we have our first genderbent pairing!

Disclaimers: I do not own Maplestory or anything related to it... Just the plot line and my characters in Kradia lol

Overview: They dared to face him, took the burden upon their shoulders and fought back against the takeover of the world. But divided, they were still individuals who felt love, exuded hate, treasures, seek revenge, took pride in their rank, wanted company. And despite the world depending on them, they needed to first figure out how to depend on themselves and each other.

* * *

Interdit Magie (Forbidden Magic)

"Alright so this goes here and this here..."

"Frida? You're still up?"

Looking over to the door, she smiled albeit wearily at her late night guest. "Yes. I'm afraid that I am unable to sleep."

"No joke, you have too much stuff in here that draws your attention."Stepping over texts, the male guest picked up scattered books to make a clear pathway in the room. "Good goddess, Afrien was right... All you do is stay in here and read." Stacking them up next to the single bed, he sighed as he saw that too was covered in leather bound books and scrolls.

Huffing, the mage returned back to her experiment at hand. "Excuse me for trying to improve my magic."

"And worsen your health." Opening the windows, warm air rushed in, blowing blonde hair back. "It's too stuffy in here, you need to crack a window every so often Frida. It isn't good to constantly breathe in recycled air."

Combining liquids, she stirred the concoction carefully before putting down the spoon and turning to her guest. "Mercedes, you are not my father and though I am grateful for your concern I am old enough to pay attention to my health."

Raising an eyebrow, the elfin king scoffed. "You said that last time and looked what happened. You were out for a good week and a half."

Narrowing her eyes, the dragon master walked over to the door and opened it. "If you are done treating me like a child I have work to do. So please leave."

"But...!" Seeing the seething look, hands went up in defense. "Alright, you win." Backing up slowly out the door, the last thing Mercedes heard was a 'hmph' before a door slammed closed.

* * *

_(couple of hours later; Mercedes P.o.V) _

**"Mercedes." **

Opening my eyes, I heard Afrien's voice inside my head. _"Yes your majesty?"_

**"Can you check up on my partner please? Something is amiss with her and I cannot seem to contact her through our bond."**

Frowning, I arose from my spot on the tree I was napping on. _"Do you have any clue on what might be ailing her?"_

**"Earlier she was working on some kind of potion. She wouldn't tell me what it was, just that it will help her with something. Once she drank it, I lost contact with her a short time later." **

_"Alright, I'll go check on her."_ Making sure my weapons were on hand, I walked into the temporary house our small band was staying at quietly. First thing that came to mind was that it was too dark in here and second that it was too quiet. "What the hell?" Resting my hand on one of my bow guns, shuffling reached my ears and I turned to the stairs. Narrowing my eyes, I cautiously walked over to them. Looking up the stairs, it took all I had not to jump and blow my cover when glowing blue eyes stared down close to where I was at. 'Shit...' Finally when they turned away did I breathe calmly before tiptoeing up the steps. Peaking around the corner, I noticed no doors were open except... ' "Frida? Shit." Whoever that was must've came after here and here I was just sneaking around. Drawing my weapons, I took head speed into the room and ready them. "Show yourself!"

"Glad you could make it Mercedes."

Whirling around, I aimed my weapons, ready to strike only to see Frida standing there smiling. Rolling my eyes, I hung my bow guns back on their holster and approached her. "Dammit, don't do that! What's going on?" She giggled and I swear if she was a boy I would've hit her in the head. "Afrien is worried about you!" That stopped her giggling and she pouted.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just don't worry us like that again." Again she started giggling, as if she was drunk and I just rolled my eyes. Taking a look around the room, it just dawned on me that it was free of books. "Uh Frida?"

"Yes?"

I heard the door lock and click shut. "Where are all the books?"

"On the bookshelf."

Looking back at her, a tinge of pink was on her cheeks as she walked to me. When she was close I could smell something faintly on her breath, it wasn't alcohol but not any type of drink I've had before. "Ummm..."

"Why so tense Mercedes? You should relax. Here, let me help."

"No, that's fi-." I was shoved on the single bed with strength I didn't know that she had.

"You're still tense... I can fix that!"

A flick of the wrists and I felt both my wrists and ankles pulled apart and bound by magical forces. 'What the hell!?' "Frida! Who's doing this!? Who are you!? Show yourself coward!" This had to be some type of plot by the Black Mage and his minions.

"Oh Mercedes, can't you ever lighten up? I have something that might make you lighten up!"

She picked up the bowl that held her mixture earlier and drank from it. "What's in that bowl?"

"Oh just a potion is all! Here! Taste it..."

"No thank -!" Her lips silenced me and I tasted the sweet potion from her lips. She made sure to use her tongue to spread the taste within my mouth before pulling away, a string of saliva connecting us.

"See, now isn't that better?"

Glaring at her, the sweet liquid made its way down my throat from her forcing me to swallow it. "No."

"Hmm, must not work too well... Oh well. I have another way to fix that."

Staring at her, my head snapped to the side when she dropped her robes. "Put your clothes back on!"

"But it's too hot! And plus they'll only be in the way. Speaking of which, yours need to go too."

Slight movement and I felt pressure on my groin. 'She's not going to...'

"Hmm, I'll fix this later but for now..."

I stared in horror as my shirt was ripped open by my more than a potion drunken comrade. Looking up at her, she peered back down at me. 'What the hell is going on in your damn mind?!'

"You know... There are many types of magic for many uses."

As she was speaking, her fingers traced patterns lightly up and down my torso.

"Sickness, broken bones, sadness... So many uses..."

"Ah!" Electricity sparked from her fingers when they stopped on my nipple.

"None though speak about sexual foreplay."

She did it again before going back down, this time warming her fingers creating an odd but pleasant sensation.

"They see it as so... taboo... As if sex is not natural. They prohibit the use of stimulants, citing that sex itself is a stimulant alone. While that may be true, there is so much that is left open to explore... Like this for example."

Her fingertips became ice cold and I jumped.

"Easy there... Don't get too excited."

She cooed at me while warming her fingers again, her other hand becoming cold and joining its partner. The dual sensations slowly began to drive me up the wall as Frida began to roll her hips against mine. "Frida... This isn't right and you know it."

"Oh? And I suppose the erection pressing into me isn't telling me that you're enjoying this right?"

'Damn hormones.' My protests fell on deaf ears as she continued to coo and tempt me with magic. My protests died down when I felt nimble fingers edge towards my waist band, the magic they emit pushing boundaries that shouldn't have been pushed. 'This isn't ordinary elemental magic.'

"Seems you're enjoying yourself now... Good. Now I won't feel so guilty about doing this..."

"Doing what?" A mischievous twinkle in her eyes and the slight shift of hands told me all I need to know.

"Just enjoy yourself and what is about to come..."

I have a feeling that what is about to come includes me as well...

* * *

_(early next morning; Frida's P.o.V) _

Covering my eyes, I hissed as the first rays of the sun greeted me, the motion amplifying a migraine. "Desert mornings suck." Burrowing under my covers, something warm pressed up against me and I frowned. 'What the hell?' Opening my eyes, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Taking a look down at the covers though... "Mercedes!?" My mouth dropped open, and I nearly screamed when I saw we were both naked. 'Okay, calm the hell down... There has to be a reasonable explanation for this.' Running a hand through my hair, my elbow bumped something on the way up and I looked to see a bowl sitting on the dresser nearby "Hmm? Didn't I mix a potion in here before? Where it go?" Something sweet caught my attention, and it caught me by surprise when I smelt it on my breath. "Oh..."

"Frida? You already up?"

"Yea... Say.. What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

Shaking my head no, the smirk that crossed his face made me nervous. "Well, if the bites and marks we have don't say anything then you're dense."

"What mar-..." Speechless, I covered myself up with sheets before racing over to a book I had open last night. Reading over it, my face paled and I slapped my forehead in disbelief. "So that's why..."

"What?"

"The potion I made... It was supposed to be to help me sleep... Instead... I made an aphrodisiac." Covering my face, I heard Mercedes laugh at me and I wanted to faint right there. "Greattt... What book is this anyway?" Closing the book, when I read the title I could only just let my head hit the desk. "Interdit Magie..."

"What?"

"Forbidden magic..." There was a pause before a deep laughter and I really wanted nothing more than to just disappear right there...

* * *

A/N: This was a bit harder than I imagined because I had no idea how to do a forbidden pairing but there you guys go! I hope you like it Tina :) . I'll start connecting chapters soon so you'll see the connection between them.


	12. Chapter 12

Roze's corner: Hello all ^_^ Spring is soon! Prepare for the allergy season!

To my new readers: The story I am about to write is based on the seven sins that we know of and focuses on the five heroes and the ds, friends and allies are all included. Some of these will be crack pairings and what not but I am trying to focus on the aspect of what they would feel being the only ones to stand up to the Black Mage in that time period. So without ado, please enjoy...

A/N:Going to try to make this a good chapter and start connecting chapters . Requested by Ten-Face (and part of the storyline XD) :3

Disclaimers: I do not own Maplestory or anything related to it... Just the plot line and my characters in Kradia lol

Overview: They dared to face him, took the burden upon their shoulders and fought back against the takeover of the world. But divided, they were still individuals who felt love, exuded hate, treasures, seek revenge, took pride in their rank, wanted company. And despite the world depending on them, they needed to first figure out how to depend on themselves and each other.

* * *

Sharing Tips

"I don't get it! How does he keep his hair so straight?"

Looking up from her book for the umpteenth time, Frida stared at the blonde haired woman perched on on her balcony railing. Resting the urge to push her off, she instead let out a sigh and returned to her book. "Why don't you go ask her Eve?" Flipping another page, before any peace could be returned, a snort was heard and she had to resist tossing the book at the snooty woman's head.

Scowling, blue eyes turned to the dragon master. "Don't call me that."

"Oh, I am so sorry 'Phantom'." Placing her book down in her lap, she used her fingers to quote the title before picking the book back up in attempt to read it. "Jeez, never took you as the jealous type."

Scoffing, Phantom returned looking at the elfin king who was practicing on targets. "I'm not jealous, I just swear there must be some type of secret. No man or woman alive can ever keep their hair perfectly straight! It's not possible. Even I, who has hair that is softer than silk cannot keep my hair straight for a minute without it curling up! "

'Can we say envious?' Instead of voicing her thoughts, tired of the whining Frida snapped her book shut and arose from her chair before patting the thief hard on her back. "Well why don't you go down there and ask him how he keeps his hair so straight then?"

"Great idea! How about you accompany me? You have had better relations with the elfin king and his kind these past three months dear Frida. I'm sure with a little persuasive talk about politics and the Black Mage and you'll have the answer!"

Blushing, the dragon mage held up a hand. "I don't think it's that hard to approach him! After all, he's one of the few that wont try to cleave you or fry you with magic!"

"Hmpfh, somehow I highly doubt that but whatever." Hopping back onto the railing, she drew a card from within her cloak and tossed it up in the air. "See you later then!"

Waiting till the rogue disappeared from her sight, Frida allowed herself to cover her face in shame. "He still hasn't forgiven me for what happened two weeks ago..."

* * *

"Oh Mercedes!"

Lowering his weapons, the elfin king looked around for who called him.

"Up here doll face!"

"Hun?" Looking up in the tree that he was using as a target dummy just a moment before, blue eyes danced in confusion. "Why hello there Phantom."

Jumping down easily from the tree tops, she brushed the invisible dirt off her expensive attire before sauntering up to the confused elfin man. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine and yourself?" Resisting from pulling himself away from a supposed ally and that was a big supposed, he idly wondered if Frida's experiment had gotten into the hands of the others. 'I hope not... I do not want to deal with a horny Aran!' The thought nearly made him shudder but he repressed it.

"I am doing well thank you." Inspecting him, she took her time admiring him from head to toe.

"Is there something you need?"

"Nothing really~." Stopping behind him, she narrowed her eyes at the golden hair before her. Taking the delicate strands in between gloved fingers, they slid out when Mercedes turned around to face her.

"Pardon, but why are you touching me?" He was more than weary of the deceptively pretty thief.

"No reason at all dear Mercedes." Backing him up to a tree, she reached out and toyed with a lock of his hair. "So fine... and smooth." Twirling it around her finger, she watched as the hair slowly unwound from her around her finger. Frowning, she did the same with her own and watched it bounce back into a curl.

"Excuse?" Following her line of sight, Mercedes promptly removed her hand. "I have no idea what this is about but I have nothing of value on me so if you would please-."

"What do you do to keep your hair so straight?"

Being cut off so suddenly cut more than ticked the king off, but the question is what stumped him. "What?"

"How do you get your hair so straight? Tell me." Placing her hands on her hips, Phantom was becoming more than ticked off herself at the apparent lack of thought in the elfin king.

Cracking a smile, he couldn't help but laugh at the smaller female. "Seriously?"

"Yes... What is so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." Smiling at her, he couldn't help but crack a grin.

"Ugh... If you won't tell me then I'll find out on my own." Stomping off, she missed the look on Mercedes face.

"Honestly, is everyone nuts these days?"

* * *

_(later in the Lumiere)_

"Well it was nice talking to you Lumina but I must be going, we're heading back to Leafre soon and I will need some rest before then."

"I understand, take care." Waving him off, the light mage shut her door in preparation for bed.

Walking throughout the halls, Mercedes whistled under his breath. "Wow... Must've took a lot of mesos to build this."

"You be surprised how little it took actually."

Flinching, a flirty laugh came from behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see the owner of this ship staring mirthfully at him.

"Well a good evening to you too Mercedes, you lost?" Strutting over to him, she smiled when she saw him turn away and cough. "Something wrong?"

Standing next to him in something that could barely be called a nightgown, Mercedes shook his head and tried to put on his best smile. "No, not at all." Despite his reservations, sky blue eyes followed from where the nighty split just under the bust and framed barely there lace underwear. 'Accursed hormones.'

"See anything you like?"

"Uhhh?"

Smirking, Phantom took the chance to pin Mercedes against the wall and this time make sure he didnt escape her grasps. "You know, you could always see more..." Pressing into him, the smirk grew wider as she felt something rise against her thigh.

'Stupid hormones, stupid hormones, stupid hormones!' "N-no! That's o-okay!"

"I insist."

'Women!' Struggling to get away, when it was obvious the thief wouldn't let him get away, at least without embarrassing himself, Mercedes gave in. "Alright, what do you want?" Stiffening up, when she whispered her request in his ear, a grin broke out on his face. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes." Pulling away from him, a small frown came upon her features. "What?"

"I swear, the things you do just to get an answer! Alright... If you must know how I get my hair so straight, it's an elven shampoo made from the forest that surrounds Euell. If you like, I'll get you some."

"Yes please."

"Is there anything else you would like to ask before I go to sleep?"

Before the slick answer could leave the blonde haired thief's lips, a door nearly slammed open.

"Could you two possibly be any louder? If you want to have sex take it somewhere else and let those of us who have to work later sleep. It's twelve a.m for goddess sakes! Shut up or I'll make you."

"Sorry about that Lumina." Waving the sleepy mage off, Mercedes sighed in relief. 'At least those two didn't go at it.'

"I wonder..."

"Hmmm?"

"How does she style her hair like that?"

Tossing his hands up in the air, the elfin king raced off before the thief could think about dragging him into a hair brain scheme.

* * *

A/N: This one is so stupid lol Please forgive my train of thought at 4 am :P. Editing chapters soon and updating other stories so this one might be put on hiatus after the next 2 chapters planned. Have a nice day and remember any requests (be it for this story or a personal one shot) are welcomed along with constructive criticism.


	13. Chapter 13

Roze's corner: Hello all ^_^ Spring is soon! Prepare for the allergy season!

To my new readers: The story I am about to write is based on the seven sins that we know of and focuses on the five heroes and the ds, friends and allies are all included. Some of these will be crack pairings and what not but I am trying to focus on the aspect of what they would feel being the only ones to stand up to the Black Mage in that time period. So without ado, please enjoy...

A/N: Requested by Ten-Face (and part of the storyline XD) :3

Right now the last light hearted chapter until later, and I just wanted to mention that gender bent characters while following the same storyline as their normal counterparts have different attitudes and reactions to situations, they still have some similarities to the originals hence why there is some occ'ness. Also wanted to point out that some characters dont get gender bent (such as Kaiser, Magnus, The Black Mage) because it would kind of mess up the storyline.

Disclaimers: I do not own Maplestory or anything related to it... Just the plot line and my characters in Kradia lol

Overview: They dared to face him, took the burden upon their shoulders and fought back against the takeover of the world. But divided, they were still individuals who felt love, exuded hate, treasures, seek revenge, took pride in their rank, wanted company. And despite the world depending on them, they needed to first figure out how to depend on themselves and each other.

* * *

It's hardly any matter of yours!

"You petty conniving thief! Give it back!"

"Apologize first!"

"I will do no such thing!"

"Then you will not get it back then until you do!"

Watching the scene from afar, a white haired warrior sucked his teeth in disgust. "Why can't those two ever get along?"

"That's like asking oil and water to mix perfectly without any shaking to make sure it blends. They will never see eye to eye on most things so it's best not to worry about them and just let them duke it out Aran." Walking out on the balcony to join him, Frida leaned on the railing and watched with amusement as Phantom waved a crystal charm in front of Lumina's face. Using her palm as a place to rest her cheek, her other arm hung lazily off the railing. "Know what happened this time?"

"Tch, and you wonder why we can't get shit done here. This has been going on for about an hour already and no one has done anything. Someone needs to break them up..."

"How about you do it then? Sounds like you're offering." Looking up at him Frida rolled her eyes when he scoffed.

"Do I look like a idiot's keeper?"

Raising an eyebrow, the dragon master chose not to answer and turned back to watch the scene. "Hmmm…"

Flipping her off, Aran continued to watch the scene, refusing to get involved with the two feuding females.

"What in the great goddesses name are they arguing about again now?" Walking out of the house, Mercedes rubbed his eyes as he yawned. "They can wake up the dead with all that screeching."

'Perfect.' "Something petty again Mercedes… Mind going down there and handling it? They would only put me in the center of it and Aran is too chicken to handle two women shorter than him." Covering her mouth, she looked innocently away when the warrior sent her a dirty look.

Looking at the two of them, when the ground began to shake, Mercedes sighed and went back in the house. Coming back out with his holster, he drew one of his weapons. " I'll be right back."

"Do you know what you could have possibly sent him into?" Slightly interested in the scene about to unfold, he heard the smaller female snicker.

"Yea, but I am sure he can handle it."

* * *

"You bitch! Get back here."

Sticking her tongue out at the light mage, the nimble thief back flipped onto a higher branch when a beam of light destroyed the previous branch she was on. "Getting angry are we?"

"What is going on here?" Drawing his other bow gun, Mercedes strolled into the hostile scene carefully.

"That fucking thief took something that was important to the research I'm doing!" Holding an orb in her hand, Lumina was forced to put it down when the elfin king stepped over and grabbed her wrist.

"No killing allies." He said sternly.

Muttering obscenities under her breath, the mage from Aurora reluctantly drew her power back and lowered her rod.

"And as for you," Turning to the thief, bolts fired from his bow before she could leap off from her branch. "enough teasing Lumina. We need her to get this work done and you stealing stuff only hinders the work."

Landing on her feet, a feline smirk graced the thief's lips as she sighed. "Fine, fine, I'll play nice… this time." Walking over to them, she placed the crystal back in Mercedes hand. "But you owe me." Kissing him, she flashed away before a light orb could slam into her.

"Damn, just missed her… " Taking the crystal from Mercedes, she looked down at it once before clenching it within her fist and glaring up at him. "Thank you… But next time stay out of it."

"Pardon?" Stunned at Lumina's tone, Mercedes was taken back of what he could have done to make her mad.

"Stay out of it, you are not deaf Mercedes. I could have gotten back the crystal myself thank you very much."

Rolling his eyes, the elfin king crossed his arms across his chest. "Yea, I am so sure about that. Let me remind you that Phantom moves faster than the attacks that you were using. Plus, I am sure that Frida likes the yard in one piece."

"I would have fixed it, point being though you stuck your nose in something that had nothing to do with you."

"You're right, it had to do with all of us and I am not going to let your stubborn pride get in the way of our objective. You deal with your vendetta against our thief later, right now you need to get back in the house and start that research."

"Excuse me!?"

"If you plan on acting as a child I am going to treat you as one. By now you could have been started whatever you needed to do but instead you turn and berate me for helping you. Honestly, I would expect you to be more mature about this situation but you are acting just like Phantom."

"You just gave that petty thief another thing to antagonize me about for the next two months... And don't ever again compare me to that spoiled little rotten blonde haired thief!"

"Cant you just ignore her?" Mercedes chose not to provoke her again, knowing that this time there might be a chance that a fight would break out.

Giving him a deadpan stare, Lumina wondered how men can think so linear. "Seriously? Have you ever truly been taunted and poked at by her? She's like a got damn whip that is laced with fire magic and every time she speaks it's like the air is cracked and when it begins just imagine flames licking your back."

Scoffing, Mercedes prepared to get into an argument with the hot headed mage.

* * *

"Well this turned out to be an interesting morning." Appearing above her comrades on the roof above them, the blonde haired thief stared down proudly at her work.

"Eve, you seriously need to leave Lumina alone. Some of us like the small peace we get before we have to start the day." Turning away from the elf and mage, Aran looked up at the thief perched above them on the shingles of the doorway.

"I know but it's so fun to mess with her, especially if she hasn't slept for a night." Smiling cheekily, Phantom decided to let Aran get away with the name slip just this once.

"Aran, let it go. Dealing with her is just going to give you a migraine that we don't need. Let's just go back in the house and start the day, we still got about an hour or so before the sun rises." Running a hand through thick locks, Frida took one last look down at the pair before heading in. 'Those two and their damn pride will be the death of them.'

* * *

A/N: Yay for the cranky morning moods! Lol, Phantom is so mean to poor Lumina but it makes for a great story line. As for poor Mercedes, he cant catch a break can he :P? As always, r&r, tell me what can be added, taken out, and other stuff I'll remember later (5 am here lol) and as always the requests are open for anything :)! Have a nice day guys ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Roze's corner: Hello all ^_^ Summer is coming! Prepare for the heat!

To my new readers: The story I am about to write is based on the seven sins that we know of and focuses on the five heroes and the ds, friends and allies are all included. Some of these will be crack pairings and what not but I am trying to focus on the aspect of what they would feel being the only ones to stand up to the Black Mage in that time period. So without ado, please enjoy...

A/N: Starting up again slowly guys, prepare for more seriousness as the battles get more gruesome and deaths more frequent.

Disclaimers: I do not own Maplestory or anything related to it... Just the plot line and my characters in Kradia lol

Overview: They dared to face him, took the burden upon their shoulders and fought back against the takeover of the world. But divided, they were still individuals who felt love, exuded hate, treasures, seek revenge, took pride in their rank, wanted company. And despite the world depending on them, they needed to first figure out how to depend on themselves and each other.

* * *

Indignation

_"Run!"_

_"There's no time! Brace yourselves!"_

* * *

Pain…

That is all I can feel right now…

"Ugh…." I sit up and the first thing I noticed is the river of blood pouring from above my left eye and another trail from a gash on the back of my head. It was too cold for my body to try and coagulate its injuries.

"Where are we?"

Dragging myself in the snow, I prayed that the storm that created this landscape would not return anytime soon. The frigid weather bit into the palms of my skin as I pulled my worn body further across the white landscape that was now being painted red by my own blood.

"Is anyone alive?"

"W-what is this?" I felt something sharp poke my hand and I managed to sit myself up and look down at it. "A pu-purple enchanted arrow… M-Mercedes?" My head hurt so much but I had to continue on and find them. "M-Maha…" Raising up the same hand that previously had the arrow in it, I called out to my polearm.

**_'Master where are you?'_**

"Maha… Come." Looking down at my right arm, I grimaced as I noticed its battered and broken state. 'Three dislocations, sprained wrist…' Closing my hand around the middle of my weapon, I felt small amounts of energy being forced back into my body.

**_'You idiot! Why didn't you call me from before?'_**

"Ah Maha, even when I am in pain you never cease to berate me." I was helped up slowly by my spirit companion. Holding up the arrow, his face hardened.

**_'Do you have any indication of where he or the others might be?'_**

"No sadly, I just happened to drag myself a few feet to find this. And with the way the sky is looking we need to move fast to find the others." Steadying the polearm, with Maha's help we began to try and look for our allies.

* * *

"Fucking shit." Falling onto one knee, my breath came out in ragged pants as the exhaustion from battle began to slip its arms around me.

**_'Master you need to stop and rest for a bit or else your wounds will only bleed out faster.'_**

Looking at Maha through the corner of my eye, I sent him a glare that must've either scared him shitless or something because he silenced himself fast and just helped me back up. "I understand what I am doing Maha, do not think I know the consequences of my actions if I do not stop soon. But right now with the incoming storm and our allies still lost we have no time to stop and take leisure breaks. You must continue to help me, even if it means my death." Outwardly I showed no fear but my heart shook with regret at those words. 'I just hope in the end it does not come to that.' Maha was silent for a bit before shaking his head and hoisting me up on one of his shoulders. "What the-?"

**_'Only person I can do this for is you ya' big headed oaf. Don't doubt me because I am a spirit, it is from the power of my realm that you receive some of your powers.'_**

I was stunned beyond belief, more from the fact that a hundreds of year old spirit was physically able to manage to carry me without breaking a sweat and he was of a slimmer build.

**_'Let me see that arrow.'_**

"Why?"

**_'Because I sense magical energy fool, and that arrow is loaded with it. Any luck and we just may be able to find that elfin king.' _**

Handing him the enchanted weapon, he focused on it momentarily before it shattered and reformed into a compass. "Well?"

**_'More west, seems like that last battle split you up further than you thought. Let's make headway.'_**

A rumble of thunder from behind us signaled that the storm was moving in fast and quick. "Alright"

* * *

_"Aran, do you understand what you have been blessed with?"_

_Staring into deep blue eyes, a young boy no more than eight had cocked his head to the side as the elders surrounded him. Twinkling baby blues showed the cluelessness in his round face as the others chatted around him. _

_"Come young one…"_

_As soon as his hand was taken did he yank it free and got into a defensive stance._

_"Aran…"_

_"No, he must do it…"_

_Turning to his parents, both of them stared sadly at their baby boy, knowing that the fate that was bestowed on him will burden him heavily. "Mother… Father…"_

_"My son… You must go now…"_

_"But father…"_

_"Go!"_

_Reeling back from rejection, he turned to his mother for support but all he got was a teary eyed stare before she took off back into their hut. Sulking, he turned to the elder, betrayed and hurt that his own parents would send him off with strangers he never had met before._

_"Young one, you will see your parents again, not for a while but in due time. Now come, we must make haste for the ceremony."_

_"Ceremony?"_

_"Yes… The ceremony for the chosen one…"_

* * *

**_'Stupid! Wake the hell up!'_**

"Aran! Please say something!"

I hear voices…

"Maha! I know that only Aran can hear your voice clearly, please do something!"

**_'Fucking moron! Wake up!'_**

A cold slap made me sit straight up and collide into two beings, one of them I recognized as Maha. "You asshole! Why did you do that!?" Touching my cheek, I hissed at the skin breaking cold and began to rub it fiercely. "I swear I'm going to…"

"Thank goddess you're okay!"

I felt soft arms around me and turned to see Phantom there staring up at me. She too was worse for wear, her expensive clothing tattered and torn, and a shallow cut on her forehead and under her eye. Both her arms were bandaged and her leg was in a makeshift hold.'Shit, I got lucky.'

"Thank goodness you're awake."

"Mercedes…" Nodding to him as he entered the room, I noticed that we were in a bedroom of sorts. "Where are we?"

"One of my personal hideouts, seems like they teleported us into the mountains to die after they had fun tossing us around like sacks. I found Mercedes nearby and brought him back here. "

Helping Phantom up, I tried to get up to help her walk but was held down by her gentle hand.

"Don't, I'll be fine but you're going to need bed rest for a couple of days. You nearly lost your toes and fingers, plus the weather severely dropped your temperature along with the fact you bled out a lot. If it wasn't for Maha using his gem as a beacon I'd never would have found you."

Resting back against the pillows, a tray was put in front of me with soup and a cup of water on it.

"Eat up; we're going to need your strength to find Lumina and Frida."

"They still haven't been found Mercedes?" He too had taken a lot of injuries, one of his arms in a sling and a bandage over his left eye. Blood matted his hair down and his clothing too was ripped in several places. "Sorry I couldn't protect you guys better…" Guilt weighed heavily on me; I was the most built physically and could stand a lot thrown my way. But I was knocked out by a simple spell, what kind of warrior am I?

"Aran…"

I placed my hand on top of Eve's as she draped her arms around my neck again, noticing how different we were in skin tone.

"Easy my friend, not every battle will be easy for you to take the brunt of the damage. Yes weapons are easily deflected but magic is a whole 'nother thing, one that you are not accustomed to despite Maha being immersed in the magical energy himself."

Mercedes rested his hand on my shoulder but that did nothing to ease the anger that burned at my failure to protect my allies. Forget about pride, the fact that two of our band are out there in that storm possibly dying a slow, painful death all because I couldn't protect them better. "Fuck…"

"Aran, relax your palm."

I didn't realize that I broke the skin on my hand until Phantom eased my palm open and held it. Looking at her, I felt that she was the only right now who understood the inner turmoil I am going through.

"You will."

Her words helped to ease stress, but the pure rage was there… And I swear on everything that is holy that my enemies will meet it at the end of my blade.

* * *

A/N: As always r&r and have a nice day.


	15. Chapter 15

Roze's corner: Hello all ^_^ Hope you are enjoying yourselves on your summer break!

To my new readers: The story I am about to write is based on the seven sins that we know of and focuses on the five heroes and the ds, friends and allies are all included. Some of these will be crack pairings and what not but I am trying to focus on the aspect of what they would feel being the only ones to stand up to the Black Mage in that time period. So without ado, please enjoy...

A/N: Starting up again slowly guys, prepare for more seriousness as the battles get more gruesome and deaths more frequent.

Disclaimers: I do not own Maplestory or anything related to it... Just the plot line and my characters in Kradia lol

Overview: They dared to face him, took the burden upon their shoulders and fought back against the takeover of the world. But divided, they were still individuals who felt love, exuded hate, treasures, seek revenge, took pride in their rank, wanted company. And despite the world depending on them, they needed to first figure out how to depend on themselves and each other.

* * *

A silent betrayal

**"…Why did you seek us out?"**

"For power, why else would I be here? I have no other reason to seek you out." Smirking cockily, the tanned warrior stood in front a man robed in dark clothing, his face shrouded, and withered hands gripping the throne he sat on tightly.

**"Fool… Do you know who we are?"**

"Does it look like I care?" A smirk turned into a grin when the people around the man raised their weapons up to attack him.

"Master, just give me the word and we'll smite this peasant." A young girl with pig tails summoned twin orbs in her hands, darkness radiating from its core.

Laughing, the man wiped a fake tear from his eyes. "You fools think you can defeat me?" His tail swished behind him in mirth, wings beating the stale air around them.

"We don't think, we know we can." A red haired man stepped up, mystical energies swirling around his feet as he approached the new comer. "You waltz into our masters chambers and think that you can boss him around? You must be either suicidal or fucking dense."

Frowning, liquid yellow eyes glinted in the dim light above him. Reaching behind him, a sword materialized out of thin air as his arm swung down.

Back flipping out of the way, the red haired main regained his footing fast and launched himself at the intruder. Summoning a whirl of fire, he thrust it towards the chest cavity, barely licking it before it was extinguished by a hail storm of ice. Dodging the ice storm, he sent his own wave of hail and splinters to chase the man.

Jumping into the air, leathery wings spread to take flight and dodge the magic storm chasing him. Launching fireballs, it created a temporary smoke screen in which he used as a cover to dive down and grab his opponent by the throat. Slamming the winded man into the hard marble floor, his other hand readied the sword to impale through a beating heart.

**"That's enough!"**

Time froze as robes swished, their owner arising from his throne. Glaring down at the duo, he made a note to mentally punish the lion king later for initiating a fight and causing a scene. **"What is your name?"**

"… Magnus." Releasing his opponent, Magnus kicked him in the side, grinning at the grunt and the sound of a cracked rib.

**"... Magnus, why do you seek power with us? You have proven that you can best one of my strongest generals, what more could you want?"**

"There is someone even stronger than me…"

Pondering for a moment, the enigma of a man took his seat again upon his throne.** "Continue…"**

"His name is Kaiser… Protector of Pantheon. It is him that I wish to defeat in battle and is the reason why I stand here today."

Resting on his fist, the mage's curiosity was slightly peaked. 'Someone more powerful than those 'heroes'?' **"That still isn't a explanation that sounds competent enough for me to look over your transgressions of not only causing damage to my throne room, and the fact that you tried to incapacitate one of my generals."**

Something he had not felt in a long time pooled in the normally cocky man's stomach... Fear. Keeping his cool, Magnus put on a poker face as he tried to dig himself out of a possible death sentence. "… You're trying to take over Ossyria right? I'll join your cause in exchange for power."

Chuckling darkly, his interests did not lie within the self seeking of power. **"What else can you offer?"**

"Resources."

**"… Go on."**

A slight part of the dragon tugged on his consciousness and told him this was wrong to be selling out his friends and family just for the sake of power. "Pantheon has a mass of soldiers, most under my command and willing to follow me to death. Allow me into your ranks and you have complete control of not only them but to underground sources of knowledge about the Nova race."

'Nova?!' Resting back in the chair, the mage made indications for the warrior before him to continue trying to appease him.

'I hate groveling but…' Lowering himself to one knee, the stray warrior bowed his head in front of the ones that mocked him earlier. "I ask for assistance before you in the exchange for your grant of power."

Interlocking his fingers, his mind was already made up but the pleasure of toying with someone's psych was too good of a chance to pass up.

'Our master cant seriously be considering…'

**"Done."**

Everyone looked up shock at the decision that was made in the snap of fingers.

"My lord, please reconsider on this. This brute stormed into here, disrespected you and the generals and you just let him join our ranks without any punishment?!" Slamming the bottom of a snake staff down, amethyst eyes glared at the intruder who garnered his master's attention.

"Someone sounds like they have their panties in a bunch."

Turning to the ornate doors at the far edge of the room, a young woman walked in calmly. "What? I get no introduction to our new 'friend'?" Allowing the doors to close gently behind her, she strutted over to where her master sat, purposely flipping her hair into the already livid snake mage's face.

"How dare you..!"

**"Arkarium."** Silencing him, he was amused when the half demon smiled back coyly to the angered general before turning stone face as her attention turned to the newest of their ranks. **"Nice of you to join us Vala, you finally get to meet the newest to join your ranks."**

Turning to demon that casually walked into the room, Magnus whistled low as his eyes traveled further. "Very nice... You sure a pretty thing like you should be in battle?" In a blur he was pinned to the floor, horns resonating the room with a crack as a mace stod readied at his head.

"Make no mistake, my master may have allowed you to join us but we have no qualms about killing you should you get too cocky. Know your place _peasant _." Getting off of him, she brushed invisible dirt off of her outfit before taking her place back by her master's side.

Laughing manically, a deep satisfaction rumbled deep within his chest. **"Alright then Magnus… Welcome to my ranks, you now are officially apart of my army."**

* * *

A/N: Yay! I finally wrote something! Lol kudos to my inspirations from all of you and I am sorry that this is taking so long. A lot has been going during these past few months and unfortunately I have lost some interest in maple because of it. Make no mistake I will start writing and playing again but until then updates will still be somewhat slow. I hope you guys are happy and healthy and I wish you the best with whatever is happening in your life.


	16. Chapter 16

Roze's corner: Hello all ^_^ Hope you are enjoying yourselves on your summer break!

To my new readers: The story I am about to write is based on the seven sins that we know of and focuses on the five heroes and the ds, friends and allies are all included. Some of these will be crack pairings and what not but I am trying to focus on the aspect of what they would feel being the only ones to stand up to the Black Mage in that time period. So without ado, please enjoy...

A/N: Starting up again slowly guys, prepare for more seriousness as the battles get more gruesome and deaths more frequent.

Disclaimers: I do not own Maplestory or anything related to it... Just the plot line and my characters in Kradia lol

Overview: They dared to face him, took the burden upon their shoulders and fought back against the takeover of the world. But divided, they were still individuals who felt love, exuded hate, treasures, seek revenge, took pride in their rank, wanted company. And despite the world depending on them, they needed to first figure out how to depend on themselves and each other.

* * *

A bloody playtime

"… I'm bored!"

A shrill voice caused other occupants in the room to shudder in disgust and revolt at the single line that has been on repeat for the past hour.

"Well why don't you play with your brother Orchid?" Polishing her weapon, Vala had to resist choking the blonde girl when she whined in protest. 'Why do I even bother dealing with this infantile mindset of a girl?'

"He's not here, our master sent him on a mission."

"Then go finish those reports that were due. You still haven't turned yours in and our master is not the patient type." Looking up from his documents, Leon thought along the same lines as Vala when the childish general fussed again. Looking back down at the countless documents scattered upon the table, his attention was drawn away when twin orbs started floating around his head. "Orchid!" Snapping at the young girl, flames started to encircle the chair as he watched the energy dissipate into the air.

"I don't want to! I wish Lotus was here, he'd play with me."

Looking at each other, the lion king and the half demon collected their items and walked out the room together before either one of them wound up killing the miscreant.

Watching as her fellow commanders left one of the many common rooms in the castle, Orchid fell back onto the couch previously occupied by the most ruthless of their rank, her scent fading fast once the blonde haired child rested upon it. "Feh, they have no sense of fun, it's always work, work, work. If Lotus was here I'd have fun and not worry about being bored with assholes who have nothing else on the mind except kissing ass."

"Ah, but that's how you win favors."

Groaning, the female twin covered her eyes as a familiar snake mage made his way into the room. "Go. Away. Arkarium."

Frowning, it flipped up into a conniving smile as he floated towards the illusionist twin. "Come now child, I cannot possibly bother your presence that much."

Rolling her eyes underneath her arm, Orchid turned away from him to face the back of the couch. "Not really, but then again I'm not in the mood to really do anything much."

"Well then how about you accompany me some place?"

"Mmmm…"

"Promise it will be fun."

At the sound of that particular word she turned somewhat to the normally ornery mage. "What kind of fun?"

"How do you feel about someone hurting your brother?"

* * *

"Here we are."

Walking into the room behind Arkarium, purple eyes wandered silently over the room. "Where are we?" Purple eyes barely penetrated the darkness as they followed a dimly lit path by torches. Walking warily into the lair, a rat passed by causing her to seize up.

"Come now child," Turning back to her, Arkarium cruelly smiled as he jammed his staff into the rats back, impaling and killing it instantly. "this does not truly frighten you does it?"

Staring at the maniacal mage, Orchid had a right mind to turn back but was called in by the screams she heard. "What is going on here?"

"Follow me in deeper and you shall see… And have your revenge against the ones who hurt your dear Lotus."

Anger replaced the slight fear instantly.

Grinning, he led them down further into the hidden room without any protests.

* * *

"No! No! I didn't mean it!"

"Let me out! Someone let me out!"

"Oh gods! We're going to die!"

Staring down coldly into a deep pit, green mist illuminated nearly black eyes as Orchid looked down at the warriors. "Are these the pathetic scum?" Her eyes followed each one as they tried to crawl out of their cylindrical prison, the small enclosed space increasing their paranoia.

"Yes, we found them near the battle field where your brother had recently fought. They spoke of how they nearly mutilated his near dead boy and if it wasn't for our masters forces that his death would have been by their blades."

"Help us!"

"Someone please save us!"

Gripping the side of the stone pit, Orchid's rage simmered as she listened to not only their useless please but the details that Arkarium was feeding her.

Smiling widely, Arkarium was enticed by the dark aura permeating from the girls skin, taking delight when she started levitating off the ground.

"Is there a way I can get inside?" Ground her teeth together, all Orchid could see was red as she began to rise up into the air.

"Just lower yourself down dear and have fun." Glee spread throughout him as Orchid fell for his bait and began to ascend in the air just enough to get over the wall before descending down on the poor souls. "Heh, it worked like I thought it would. That stupid girl is too easily deceived even by normal standards. Still, that means less work for me to do." Turning around, Arkarium left the doomed men to their bloody fate.

* * *

"You bastards…"

Screaming, the men jumped back as far as they could in their cylindrical prison as the ominous voice boomed and reverberated off the walls. Huddling together, they tried to prepare for a last stand to take down who imprisoned them.

"Don't even try."

A sickening bone crack was heard, causing the red head and the brunette to jump away from their black haired friend. All three of them screamed loudly when the sight of their friends twisted and maimed arm registered in their brain.

"It hurts! It hurts!"

Huddling around him, the other two soldiers turned to the small girl floating ominously before them, glaring daggers at her.

"Fools… Even staying together you will not live." Flicking her wrists, tendrils shot up from the ground and tore the three away from each other, making sure to slam the ravenette bent arm first into the ground. A smile tore across her face as the poor man screamed in agony as bone tore through skin. "You will all pay for hurting my brothers, and I promise your deaths will be slow and painful." Flicking her wrists again, blood spattered across the walls, signaling the gruesome end to three lives barely beginning.

* * *

A/N: Done with the gender bent part for now! This chapter is a mixture of gluttony and sloth, and the last chapter was greed if anyone got confused. Next chapter will be out soon hopefully so watch out for it. Stay healthy & happy guys!


End file.
